The Curb
by amethyst-jt
Summary: AU. Seth Rollins is the lead singer of the rock band Curb and he is being stalked by a crazed fan. Roman Reigns is the bodyguard sworn to protect Seth. Will they fall in love? Will they catch the stalker? Pure Rolleigns - other wrestlers are side characters
1. Chapter 1

It started like so many other cases, with fan mail. The first letters were excited and respectful; just someone reaching out to a celebrity they admired. Then the letters started getting almost worshiping and desperate sounding. Months upon months of letters that the intended recipient had never even seen due to WWE Records employees sorting through and essentially storing them somewhere in the basement.

Curb was one of the most popular Hard Rock bands in the world, so it only made sense that they would be bombarded with all kinds of fan mail from all kinds of fans.  
Dean was a textbook bad boy who let out his inexhaustible energy pounding on the drums. When he smirked at the fans and showed his dimples, all the ladies screamed. He was often referred to as both charismatic and crazy and he had an energy that everyone responded to.

Xavier was the "cute" one in the band. He was a smooth bass player and thrilled the fans with his elaborate hairstyles at shows. He was also excitable and prone to running all over the stage when he played the bass.

Dolph was lead guitar. He was almost always shirtless on stage and making bedroom eyes at all the fans he could. He was amazingly talented and could do things on a guitar that people never heard before. He also had a fondness for shaking his hips, which of course the female fans loved.

Last but certainly not least, was Seth, the lead singer, guitar and songwriter of the band. He was a natural performer and loved being on stage. Unlike some bands, his lyrics were deep and meaningful and always sung with passion. At times he could be unpredictable and change setlists on the fly, but it always resulted in an amazing concert. He had a magnetic personality and could easily hold everyone's attention with just a word or look. Seth got the most fan mail; women and men loved him, and sent him letters, pictures and propositions. Seth never saw any of this mail, however, and those particular letters weren't noticed as threatening for a long time.

The letters became increasingly agitated and angry, the writer demanding to know why they were not being answered. The letters went from adoring to hateful and threatening over 8 months, the latest and most disturbing one was impossible to ignore. The envelope was addressed in big block letters and the actual note itself couldn't be clearer "I'm going to KILL you!" written in red marker.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth was pacing through the CEO's office at WWE Records. He had just found out about the stalker and he was pissed. "This is completely unnecessary!" he told his boss Hunter, "I'm never alone on tour so I don't need a babysitter. I'll be perfectly safe."

"Seth, we're not taking any chances with your life." Hunter told him with a sigh. "We can't go to the police or the publicity could ruin us, and we can't cancel the tour or we would lose all of our sponsors and have to pay the venues ourselves. We have contracts to fulfill."

Seth flopped down on the leather sofa feeling like he was fighting a losing battle. "Look, I don't want some stranger following me around, especially on the tour bus. It's too crowded as it is." he told Hunter, "Plus some douche in a suit will stick out like a sore thumb with us."

The band's manager Glenn chose that moment to enter the conversation. "Seth, I've used this security company before and they are the best in their field. I'm sure that we can think of an explanation for him being there all the time."

Seth just snorted. Hunter stood up and slammed both hands down on his desk in frustration. "At this point, Seth, it doesn't matter what you want. You are getting a bodyguard and that's all there is to say."

"Fine, where is this babysitter?" he scowled, crossing his arms. "Shouldn't he be here or something because it seems like he's already doing a shitty job."

Hunter sat back down in his chair and buzzed his secretary. "Natalya, send him in please."

Seth turned his head when the door opened and looked at the man standing there. ' _He's absolutely gorgeous.'_ Seth thought to himself and tried to keep his face looking as unimpressed as possible when he actually was so super impressed.

The man walked over to Hunter and shook his hand and then did the same to Glenn. Seth couldn't help but stare as the man traded pleasantries with Hunter and Glenn. He was tall, a few inches more than Seth's 6'1 with a thick body that Seth thought was probably all muscle. His skin was tan and he had long black hair tied in a low bun. His face was masculine perfection with a neatly trimmed moustache and beard and a pair of mesmerizing grey eyes. Eyes that were now looking at Seth.

Hunter was gesturing to Seth as he spoke to the man. "The diva over there is your assignment, but you can call him Seth, or Brat if you prefer."

Seth bolted up off the sofa and gave Hunter the finger. "You're hilarious Hunter." he said sarcastically. He gestured to the bodyguard with disdain. "Just like I said, a douche in a suit. Anyone can tell he's a bodyguard."

The other man looked at him and smiled. "You do know that this suit isn't permanently attached right?" With a twinkle in his eye, he stuck out his hand and shook Seth's. "By the way, my name is Roman. Roman Reigns."

Seth dropped his hand quickly and flopped back down on the sofa. Roman took a seat in front of Hunter's desk.

"We've added extra security at all the tour stops and ticket owners will have to go through metal detectors and have bags searched." Hunter told Roman. "But that's really all we can do, security wise, other than hiring you."

"In a pinch, I can call in others from my company to help with the security, but I'm not anticipating any danger at a concert. It's too public." Roman said. "Stalkers tend to want privacy with celebrities."

Hunter leaned back in his chair and looked at both Roman and Seth. "The tour starts tomorrow, so from then on, I want you two to be within each others sight until the tour is over or the stalker is caught. I think we've discussed everything we need to, so Roman if you could please drive Seth home and then get yourself ready, the bus leaves from here at 8am."

Seth watched as Roman got up and shook hands again with Hunter and Glenn and then turned to him. He got up and walked to the door as Roman fell into step with him and they walked out of the office together.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth was sitting in the passenger seat of Roman's black SUV, looking out the darkly tinted window. He hated this whole situation, the stalker, the bodyguard and even the tour. All he wanted was some time to himself and now he would be stuck on a tour bus full of people and his new bodyguard for a month. He glanced over at Roman who was concentrating on driving. Seth couldn't stop staring at Roman's hands that gripped the steering wheel; they were just so big and strong, he wanted to feel them all over his body. Seth swung both ways, but he was sure that Roman didn't. Men that looked like Roman were always knee-deep in women, and Seth couldn't be so lucky as to have a bodyguard that was into men. Since they were supposed to stay together everywhere, Seth guessed he wouldn't be getting lucky on this tour. He was sure Roman's job would include cock-blocking him at every opportunity. At least if they knew the gender of the stalker, he'd have a chance of getting some.

He put his head back on the headrest and sighed. He was so tired and wanted nothing more than to lock himself in his penthouse apartment forever and sleep. As much as he loved performing, he was tired of always having to be _"on."_ He wanted to be able to do normal things again, even just go out to the movies without being noticed. Everyone wanted a piece of him, but they didn't want him, they wanted bad boy rockstar Seth. They wanted the image the lable made for him and Seth just wanted to be himself. He wanted his privacy and he was sure that this stalker was all talk. No matter how hot his bodyguard was, he wanted him gone, he just needed to think of a way.

Seth looked over at Roman. "So Roman, tell me a little about yourself."

"Not much to tell really." Roman glanced at him with a small smile. "I played football in high school and college and I could have gone pro but my girlfriend got pregnant and I wanted to stay close to my family. After college, I joined J&J Security; the Js are my cousins Jimmy and Jey and actually found that I loved doing security and the pay is great."

"So you have a kid?" Seth asked.

Roman's smile got bigger. "Yeah, a little girl and she's the love of my life."

They drove up to Seth's apartment complex and into the parking garage. As they got out of the car Roman started talking again. "We talked to the door man and he will be shutting off the penthouse elevator after I leave and no one will be allowed in all night." They walked through the lobby towards the elevator. Roman nodded to a tall, handsome man in a suit. "That's Antonio, one of our guys. He'll stand watch in the lobby tonight and bring you to the bus in the morning."

They got in the elevator and went all the way to the top. Seth unlocked his door and Roman checked out the apartment to make sure it was safe.

As Roman was about to leave, Seth decided to remind him of what they talked about earlier in the office. "Don't forget to leave the suit at home tomorrow Roman. As good as it looks on you, you're going to be hanging out with a rock band. You have to try to look cooler and more bad-ass to blend in with us."

Roman smiled and patted Seth on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I can handle that." Roman turned and walked to the door. "Don't forget to lock the door after I leave."

Seth did as he was told and double locked the door. He walked into his bedroom and threw himself down on the bed. He liked Roman, but he liked his privacy more and now that he knew Roman had a kid and a girlfriend, Seth had a plan to get rid of his bodyguard. Straight guys hated it when men flirted with them and flirting with Roman was not going to be difficult for Seth. He hoped to make Roman so mad that he would punch Seth and he could get him fired. He would insist Glenn find another security company and that would take time, time that Seth needed for himself. It was a shitty plan, but it was all he could come up with on short notice.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman woke up the next morning and started to prepare for the tour. He showered, dressed and went to have breakfast. He'd already said goodbye to his daughter the night before, but he couldn't resist sneaking into her room and kissing her forehead one more time. He closed her door and grabbed his luggage as he headed out to the car.

Since it was still quite early, there was very little traffic and he made it to the lable's office right at 6am. The bus wasn't scheduled to leave until 8, but he wanted to look things over and make sure everything was as it should be.

As he walked towards the bus, he realized that no one was around yet, not even the roadies loading the bus. But what he did see as he approached the door to the bus was a note taped right at eye level. Written in red marker was "Seth, I can't wait to meet you on tour. I'm going to KILL you!"

Roman pulled out his phone and called Antonio. After making sure no one went near the penthouse, he quickly called Hunter and told him about the new letter. While he waited for Hunter to arrive, he checked out the bus and made sure there were no other surprises and by the time he was done, the roadies showed up and started loading the bus.

Roman met Hunter in the lobby of WWE Records and they both went down to the security office. Unfortunately, the security cameras on the property only recorded the back of the bus so there was no recording of the stalker.

"I want a copy of all of last night's video feeds so I can send them to my office. Naomi can do anything with computers, maybe she can find something we cant." Roman told Hunter as they walked back to the lobby. "Are you sure you can't cancel the tour? With all these stops there are so many chances for an attack."

Hunter stopped walking and turned to Roman. "That's impossible, we have contracts. Besides you will be by his side on the bus and in the hotels so the only way to get to him would be during the concerts and security has been increased." Hunter started walking again. "If I really didn't think Seth was safe, I would never allow this tour, regardless of the contracts."

Roman nodded and Hunter continued talking. "I don't think that we should tell Seth about the new letter. Nothing has really changed and it might stress him out and make his performance suffer. Seth can get sulky and moody and I don't want that affecting the rest of the band."

"Won't they already be affected by the death threats and my presence?" Roman questioned.

"They don't know anything about the threats and I told Seth not to tell them either. It will be easier this way." Hunter said. "I'm sure you can think of some way to explain your presence."

Hunter's way of thinking troubled Roman. "If we told the band, they could help keep an eye out for trouble and keep people away from Seth."

"Trust me Roman, I know these guys." Hunter said as they reached the lobby doors. "They are rockstars, all they care about is getting drunk and laid. They wouldn't be any help at all."

Roman said goodbye to Hunter as he went back out to the bus. More people were starting to arrive and he recognized some band members from the file Hunter had given him. He got a text from Antonio saying that he and Seth were almost at the office.

Something didn't feel right to Roman. He didn't doubt his ability to protect Seth, but there were so many variables to consider that he didn't usually have in a normal case. Seth couldn't isolate himself like other clients, he had to be out there surrounded by people. Even the added security couldn't stop a determined stalker. There were ways to get a weapon passed security. He also felt bad about not being able to tell Seth about the new threat. He didn't like lying, especially when someone's safety was on the line. It seemed to him that Seth wasn't taking the stalker seriously enough and if he knew about the new threat, he would. But, he didn't want Seth to get scared either so he decided not to say anything for the time being.

Roman rubbed his forehead in frustration and as he did he saw Antonio's black SUV drive up to the tour bus. He watched as Seth's two-toned hair emerged from the vehicle. There was something about Seth that made his protective instincts come out in full force. On the outside Seth looked cocky, but Roman could sense some vulnerability there and all he wanted was to keep him safe. Roman watched Antonio help Seth with his luggage and Roman went to join them and officially start his assignment.


	5. Chapter 5

Unsurprisingly, Seth had a hard time sleeping that night and was crabby in the morning. It's pretty hard to sleep when you know someone is out to kill you. Luckily he was able to talk Antonio into stopping for coffee on the way to the bus, so he felt a little better by the time they arrived. As he was wheeling his suitcase towards the bus, he briefly wondered where Roman was and then, like he was conjured from Seth's thoughts, Roman appeared walking right towards him.

Seth's jaw dropped, literally dropped when he saw him. Roman was wearing tight black jeans and a grey tank top that said 'Hit Hard, Hit Often' and his long black hair was loose and flowing down his back and shoulders. He had a long tribal sleeve tattoo down one arm and it looked like it was on part of his chest too and Seth was right, Roman was all muscle. His arms and chest were huge and mouth-watering, but his shirt was too loose to check out his abs. Seth had never seen anyone so sexy in his life. When he realized his mouth was open, he snapped it shut and concentrated on walking and breathing normally.

"So," Roman said as they finally met near the bus. "Do I look cool enough to hang out with the band?"

Seth pulled his sunglasses off and pretended to look Roman over. "I guess it'll have to do on such short notice."

Roman smiled at him and put his hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling? Are you nervous?"

Seth was a little taken aback, not expecting concern from someone that was being paid to follow him. It was time to start putting his plan into action. He put his hand on Romans that was still resting on his shoulder and said, "Why would I be nervous when I have my very own sexy bodyguard to _'guard'_ my body?"

Roman pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair and Seth's hand wanted to follow. To tangle in those locks and pull Roman's lips to his. He wanted to say more to make Roman uncomfortable but Antonio gestured to Roman and he went to talk to him. Seth watched him walk away, blatantly staring at his ass and he thought that this plan may be harder than he thought. With a shake of his head, Seth grabbed his bags and got on the bus.

* * *

Roman filled Antonio in on everything that happened that morning and asked him to make sure the security footage got back to the company so Naomi could go over it.

"Do you think there will be any trouble on the road?" Antonio asked in his slightly accented voice. "You can always call us for backup."

"I think it will be okay, but I can't prepare for everything." Roman said with a sigh. "I'll report in every night as usual and we'll go from there."

They ended the conversation with a handshake. Though they were very good friends, they always shook hands before going on a mission. It was a part goodbye and part good luck ritual they had and so far they had always been safe.

"Take good care of that boy, Roman." Antonio said as he backed away. "His eyes look so sad."

"I will." He said with a wave. _'You bet I will'_ , he said to himself.

Roman grabbed his luggage and his leather jacket and went to the bus. He still hadn't thought of a way to explain why he was there to the band and he wasn't good at making up a lie quickly. He stepped up into the bus and saw Seth sitting on the long couch with his bandmates. Seth stood up and walked over to Roman and Roman could see mischief in his sparkling brown eyes. Seth took his bags and jacket and put them down on the floor before launching himself into Roman's surprised arms.

"Guys," Seth said as he looked over his shoulder at the group there. "This is my new boyfriend, Roman, and he'll be coming on tour with us. Since Renee has come with us in the past, I didn't think you guys would mind." He turned back to face Roman. "And everybody, hands off my man!" He winked at Roman and then grabbed his ass. "This ass is mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Seth and Roman spent a few minutes of small talk with the band before the bus started and no one even batted an eye at Seth's announcement that they were dating. Once the bus got going, Seth grabbed Roman's stuff and gestured for him to follow. The bus was huge with a large TV and video game setup in front of the couch. They walked past a small kitchenette and a bathroom with a shower. There were six bunks for people to sleep in with curtains for privacy and there was various pieces of luggage on some of them. They walked towards the back of the bus and a room with a door on it. The door opened to a private bedroom with a huge bed that took up most of it. Seth put down Roman's luggage and closed the door behind him.

Roman grabbed Seth's arm and turned him around. "What the hell was that? Why did you tell everyone we were dating?" Roman whispered to him with a scowl.

Seth smirked at Roman, thinking his plan to get rid of him might work after all. Roman looked pissed. "Baby, it was the only way they wouldn't ask questions about who you are and why you're here."

"We could have told them anything, anything else but that." Roman whispered as he paced the room. "We could have said I was your personal trainer, your masseuse, your assistant, even your freakin' seamstress and it would have been a better lie."

Seth tried not to smile at how well this was working out. He was a genius. "None of those would have explained how we go everywhere together or sleep in the same room. Baby, this is the only way. Them thinking you're my jealous, over-protective boyfriend makes perfect sense."

"Stop calling me Baby!" Roman whispered loudly in frustration.

"Anyway, it's too late to change our story now," Seth whispered back. "So we'll have to roll with it."

"Fine," Roman whispered as he faced Seth, "But don't be so touchy-freely with me and don't jump on me again or I'll drop your ass."

Seth made his most innocent face and looked up at Roman. "You can do anything you want to my ass."

Roman's eyes darkened as he looked down at Seth and Seth prepared himself for the punch he was sure was coming. But before anything happened, there was a knock at the door.

"Knock it off, lovebirds!" Dean yelled through the door. "We've got to discuss tonight's concert."

* * *

Since Roman didn't really have anything to add to the conversion about the concert, he took out his tablet and started doing some research on the venue they were going to be playing at, memorizing the layout and entrances and exits. When he was finished, he put the tablet away and watched the band. They were all talking animatedly and he could tell they were excited to perform tonight, even Seth looked happy, which Roman had never seen before.

He knew what Seth was doing, with all the boyfriend nonsense and the flirting. Often times when people were being stalked they couldn't handle losing control of their lives and would act out in some way, some with tears, or some with anger but he had to admit flirting was a creative way to get control back. Seth wasn't even trying to be subtle about it so Roman guessed he was trying to rile him up so he would punch Seth or maybe even make a move on him so he could get Roman fired. Seth could try all he wanted, Roman was a professional and he would not be played.

While Roman was caught up in his thoughts, the band finished their talk and were now doing their own things. Seth saw the Roman was distracted and sat on his lap and put his arm around Roman's shoulder; he felt Roman tense up but he didn't drop him.

"Baby, I'm hungry." he said to Roman with a pouty face. "When are we stopping for lunch?"

Roman glanced around to see if anyone was watching and when he saw Dolph looking their way he had to play along with Seth. "I don't think we're stopping for another hour or so, Baby Boy," Roman said as he brushed Seth's fringe out of his eyes, "But I can make you something to eat if you want."

Seth tried hard not to shiver with the way Roman's voice sounded so deep. "You always take such good care of me." he said as he wiggled in Roman's lap. "Maybe we can pass the time in back? I'm hungry for something else."

Roman stood up and Seth wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck as Roman carried Seth back to the bedroom. Seth's heart started beating faster, wondering if this was really going to happen. Roman opened the bedroom door and threw Seth down on the bed before turning and locking the door. Seth looked up at Roman's face, but he couldn't read what he was thinking. Roman lay down between Seth's legs and moved in close to his face. Seth's breath hitched when Roman went to speak in his ear.

"I know what your doing Seth," Roman whispered, his warm breath caressing Seth's ear. "And it's not going to work. You won't be able to get me fired, you're stuck with me."

Seth quickly sat up causing Roman to sit up too. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're not the first client that's tried something like this and you won't be the last." Roman said as he moved to sit beside Seth. "I understand that you didn't ask for this and you feel like you don't have control over your life anymore, but these games aren't going to work."

Seth shook his head and went to talk but Roman cut him off. "I have a duty to protect you and make sure you feel safe, and I will fulfill those duties. Just drop the act and trust me."

Seth scoffed. "Why do you think this is an act? You're hot, why can't I just want you to fuck my brains out?"

Roman grabbed Seth's jaw and looked deep into his eyes. "Because, I can see right through you. You're sad, lonely and tired. Yes, I am hot, but you don't just want sex you want to be loved."

"I'm a huge star, everyone loves me." Seth said defiantly.

"Yes they do, but not the way you want to be loved." Roman said quietly. "Be patient, love can find you when you least expect it."

Seth was speechless. How could Roman see what he tried to hide from everyone after only knowing him for 2 days. He wanted to thank Roman but before he could, he heard another knock interrupt them.

"Put his dick down," Dolph yelled through the door. "We're stopping early for lunch."


	7. Chapter 7

After what happened in the bedroom Seth felt awkward with Roman. He wasn't surprised his stupid plan failed, he was half expecting it, just not this early. Roman got off the bus before him, but Seth was so lost in thought that he tripped getting out and fell into Roman. Roman steadied him and held his hand as they walked into the restaurant. He felt shy holding Roman's hand, it had been so long since he's felt an affectionate gesture like this that it made him feel warm inside. He knew that it was only to make their cover story seem real, but he wanted to enjoy these feelings for as long as he could. He couldn't help but notice how big Roman's hand was holding his, and it made him feel small and safe.

It was pretty empty in the restaurant, so they pushed a bunch of tables together to make one big table and they all sat together. They ordered and made small talk until the food came. Roman noticed how quiet Seth was, but couldn't think of how to draw him into the conversation.

After their food arrived, Xavier asked "How did you two meet?"

Roman saw that Seth had a mouth full of food and couldn't answer. "We met at the gym." Roman said.

Dean looked at him and asked. "You do crossfit?"

He saw Seth smirk out of the corner of his eye. "Nah, I only made it through one lesson before I saw it wasn't for me." he turned to look at Seth. "I saw this pretty boy and went over to talk to him, and the next thing I know, we're on a date."

"You have to understand that we're a little confused." Dolph said. "Seth never told us he was with someone and he hasn't even dated in 2 years."

"Not since that bitch broke his heart." Dean said. "She treated him like shit."

"She wasn't that bad." Seth mumbled.

"Not that bad?" Dean yelled and everyone in the restaurant turned to look at him. Xavier tried to calm him down. "She was constantly putting you down and acting like a princess. She insulted all of our playing, your singing and your writing and to top it all off, you caught her fucking a roadie in a supply closet." Dean said looking more sad than angry. "And you still would have taken her back if she asked. Thank god she had the sense not to, or I might have killed her."

Roman was shocked by the information overload and he heard a small sniffle coming from Seth. He could tell Seth was sensitive and he wanted to comfort him so he put his arm around him. Seth looked up at him with a small smile and Roman held him a little tighter.

"Anyway," Xavier said after everything calmed down, "We're glad you and Seth found each other. He deserves someone that really cares for him."

"Yeah," Dean said with a smile, "But since you're a man we won't go easy on you. You may be stronger than all of us, but if you hurt him, the three of us will team up to kick your ass."

Roman saw Seth smile at that. "Don't worry, I won't hurt Seth." he said with a smile. "He's stuck with me."

They finished lunch with a lot of friendly banter and piled back on the bus for the next few hours. Roman and Seth sat on the couch and watched Xavier play video games while Dolph and Dean went to their bunks to lie down. After a while Roman noticed that Seth had fallen asleep with his head on his shoulder so he carefully moved his arm and put it around him. Seth snuggled deeper into Roman and Roman put his head back and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep too.

* * *

Seth slowly woke up feeling safe and warm. He opened his eyes and saw that Roman had his arm around him and was also asleep. They were alone in the room so he guessed that Xavier must have gone to lay down in his bunk. Seth knew that he should move away from Roman, but he was warm and he smelled so nice that he didn't want to. He put his arm around Roman's waist and snuggled into him, laying his head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

A few minutes later Dean bounded into the room and yelled out, "Get up motherfuckers, we're here!"

Roman groaned and held Seth tighter. "He's so loud, tell him to be quiet."

Seth chuckled and sat up straight, slipping out of Roman's arms. "You can't tell Dean anything, he does what he wants."

Dean, Dolph and Xavier walked to the door and Roman and Seth followed. They walked to the entrance where Glenn was waiting for them. Since Glenn was almost 7 feet tall, he preferred to drive his own large SUV on tours, insisting that it was more comfortable so he usually arrived before the band did.

They all walked into the dressing room to wait while the roadies set up the stage for sound check.

Roman pulled Seth aside. "I'm going to go do a safety check." he said. "Do not go anywhere alone, not even the bathroom. I'll be back soon, but you should tell Glenn about our cover story before he says anything."

"Okay, I'll be a good boy. Don't worry." Seth said with a smirk.

"Why do I get the feeling that you can't be good." Roman teased.

"Because you're smarter than you look." Seth teased as he reached in his pocket. "You need this badge if you plan on going out and getting back in. It tells people that you are a member of our staff." Seth stood on his tip-toes as he put the lanyard that held the badge over Roman's head to drape around his neck. He gently moved Roman's long soft hair out from under the lanyard, not noticing that Roman was staring at him.

"See you soon." Seth said as he stepped back.

"Be safe." Roman said as he patted Seth's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Roman's security check took longer than he thought and he had to spend time talking to Hunter's security team about thoroughly checking people and warning them about the potential danger. It was almost stage time when he made it backstage. Everyone was dressed and ready to go onstage, but he couldn't see Seth among them. He felt a moment of panic until he saw Seth come out of the adjoining room.

Roman looked at him and almost felt a little starstruck. He was wearing extremely tight leather pants that showed off his strong thighs, a tight black t-shirt that had a see-through portion down his chest and abs, and long leather arm bands covering his wrists. His shoulder length dark brown hair was bleached half blonde with streaks into his fringe and was softly wavy. He was also wearing eyeliner that made his big brown eyes look even more intense. He looked like a rockstar.

Seth saw him and waved before going to sit with the band. Roman felt a little out of place so he sat down on the chair near the door. When the call came to move down to the stage, Roman followed and smiled when he saw the band go into a huddle with their arms around each others shoulders.

"Let's go out there and blow the roof off this place." Dean said as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"We'll make everyone here happy," Xavier said. "With the power of positivity."

Seth laughed and they broke the huddle. He went up to Roman and Roman said. "Knock 'em dead out there."

"That's the plan, baby." Seth replied as he pushed up on his tip-toes.

Before he knew what was happening, Seth lightly pressed his lips to Romans and ran out on stage. Roman placed his fingers on his lips where seconds ago Seth's were and frowned.

* * *

Roman watched the concert from the side of the stage. Seth was a born performer, the audience loving every minute of the concert. His singing was harsh at times and soft at others, the lyrics deep and personal. The final song was completed with Seth and Dolph playing their guitars back to back. The band ran off stage and back towards Roman and picked up water bottles to help cool off. They all took off their shirts, except Dolph who had taken his off mid-concert and thrown it into the mass of fans. They towelled their sweat off and went back on stage to do an encore.

When the concert was finally over, the band came back and Seth gave Roman a hard hug before proceeding to hug the rest of the band.

"Don't get jealous, Big Dog." Dolph said as he hugged Seth back. "He always likes to hug after a concert. I think it's the excess adrenaline."

Roman smiled and nodded and watched as Seth jumped around like a little puppy, beaming with happiness.

"So?" Dean said as he put his shirt back on. "Where are we going to party tonight?"

"You guys decide." Seth said as they walked back to the dressing room. "I'm not going with you. Roman and I are going to have our own ' _private party'_."

Everyone laughed and got their things together and headed back to the bus. Seth, Roman and Glenn stayed at the hotel, while the others went out to a club. They said goodnight to Glenn and went to the room that they were to share. Since the band was only staying for one night, they had all booked single rooms and Seth and Roman's was a double.

Seth called the shower first so Roman made his daily report to the company while he waited.

Seth came out of the bathroom towelling off his hair wearing just a pair of sweatpants. When he turned around, Roman noticed the long kanji tattoo running down his back. He decided not to ask about it even though he wanted to know what it said, knowing that it must mean something special for Seth to put it on his body permanently.

"I'm hungry." Seth said as he threw his wet towel in the bathroom. "I'm gonna order a pizza, I hope you like pineapple."

"You're in luck, because I do." Roman said as he grabbed his stuff to take into the bathroom. "If I'm not out before it arrives, slip the money under the door and leave the pizza in the hall."

"You better hurry up, because I will not leave my food on the floor for someone to steal." Seth said as he browsed his pizza app.

"I'm going, I'm going." Roman said as he shut the bathroom door.

Seth just ordered and was brushing his hair when he heard Roman's phone ringing. He picked it up and wondered if he should answer it in case there was news about the stalker.

"Hello?" Seth said as he answered the phone.

"Hello. Who are you?" A little girl's voice asked.

"I'm Seth." he replied, "Are you Roman's daughter?"

"Yes, I'm Jojo. Where's my Daddy?" the little voice asked.

"He's taking a shower right now."

"Oh." she said. "Are you the person my Daddy is protecting."

"Yes, he's my bodyguard." Seth said with a smile.

"Are you in trouble?" she asked curiously. "Are you scared, because you don't have to be. My Daddy is the biggest, strongest person ever and he will totally keep you safe."

"I'm not scared. I'm a big boy." Seth said amused. "I trust your Daddy to protect me."

"Good, then everything will be okay." she said happily.

Seth looked at his watch and saw it was well after 1am. "What are you doing up at this time Sweetie, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was, but I got thirsty and Daddy said he couldn't call me tonight because he would be working late, so I borrowed Uncle Jimmy's phone and decided to call." she rambled.

"Oh, okay. You should probably go to sleep now." Seth said. "I'll tell your Daddy you called."

"Okay, tell him I love him too." she said with a yawn.

"I will Sweetie, goodnight." Seth said with a smile.

"Goodnight Sethie." she said before she ended the call.

Seth was still smiling at the phone when Roman walked out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and sweatpants with his hair up in a bun.

"Why do you have my phone?" Roman asked as he sat down on his bed.

"I answered it because I thought there might be news about the stalker, but it was your daughter instead." Seth said in a rush, hoping Roman wouldn't be mad at him. "She told me to tell you that she loves you."

Roman smiled. "What else did she tell you?"

"Just that you were the biggest and strongest and you would protect me." Seth said nonchalantly. "You know the usual child bragging about her father stuff."

"Whose phone did she steal this time?" Roman asked. "My Mom's, Jimmy's or Naomi's?"

"Jimmy's." Seth said smiling. "She sounds sweet and caring. I like her."

"She's really the best. Everyone loves her." Roman said as there was a knock at the door. "I guess that's the pizza."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Seth woke up feeling refreshed. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before plus traveling and the concert really wore him out. He was barely able to finish his pizza before falling asleep. He looked over to the bed beside his and saw that Roman was still sleeping. Since the alarm was going to go off soon, he decided to get up and claim the bathroom first. He walked past Roman's bed and looked down at him. He was laying down on his back with his long black hair fanned out on the pillow and one arm placed above his head. He looked both beautiful and adorable at the same time and Seth didn't even know how that was possible. With a sigh Seth continued on to the bathroom.

By the time he finished brushing his teeth and fixing his hair in a ponytail, the alarm went off and when he went out, Roman was siting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning." Seth said as he walked to his bag.

"Morning." Roman said as he walked to the bathroom.

Seth dressed while Roman was in the bathroom and he flopped back down on his bed and texted the band to see if they were ready for breakfast.

Roman came out fully dressed and they packed up their stuff and went to the bus. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood and breakfast was spent telling Roman embarrassing stories about Seth. Roman was still chuckling when they got back on the bus.

"Laugh it up big man." Seth said with a pout. "I'll call Jojo and get all your embarrassing stories."

Roman shook his head with a smile and sat down next to Xavier on the couch. Since the next concert was further away, they would spend the day and night on the bus and arrive at the next venue tomorrow afternoon.

They decided to have a 2K16 tournament and it was Xavier vs. Roman in the first round and Seth vs. Dolph in the second. Since Dean sucked at video games he was appointed the cheerleader for both teams. Roman beat Xavier 3 matches to 1 and Seth beat Dolph 4 matches to 2.

"It's you and me now baby." Seth said with a smirk. "How about we make this more interesting?"

Roman raised his eyebrow in question. "What do you have in mind?"

"Loser gives the winner a blow job." Seth said smiling.

"You're on!" Roman said with a smirk of his own.

The rest of the band laughed as the match got underway. It was close, needing a tie breaker which Roman won with a Superman Punch.

Roman stood up and grabbed Seth's hand. "Time to pay up, Baby Boy." He said as he pulled Seth along to the bedroom. Roman noticed Seth blush as he heard the band cheering for them.

Roman lay down on the bed as Seth locked the door behind them.

Roman looked at Seth and saw him look nervously away. "Why did you make a bet that you knew I wouldn't take you up on?"

Seth sat down with his back against the headboard. "Because the band knows I have a high sex drive and would expect me to do something like that."

"Oh." Roman said as he grabbed his tablet. "Guess I'll do some research on the next venue."

"Okay, I'll work on some songs." Seth said as he got his lyric book.

They worked in comfortable silence for an hour and decided it was time to return to the band.

Seth took his shirt off, turned it inside out and put it back on and messed up his and Roman's hair.

"We're too quiet in here so we need to sell it to the others that we were fooling around." Seth said as he rubbed his lips to make them red.

"We should just tell them that you're a screamer so I gag you to keep you quiet." Roman teased.

"No we will not!" Seth said indignantly. "And I am not a screamer."

"That's only because you haven't been with me yet." Roman said with a wink as he unlocked the door and left the room, leaving Seth with his mouth hanging open in shock.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing a friendly game of poker with Dean complaining that they weren't using real money. Seth was quiet and distracted during the game, and ended up losing most of his chips. It was just starting to get dark when they stopped to have dinner. Roman held Seth's hand again as they walked into the restaurant. The restaurant only had booths, so Roman and Seth sat in one while the rest of the band sat in another.

Seth was still lost in thought when the waitress came to take their order so Roman ordered for both of them. Seth couldn't stop thinking about what Roman said in the bedroom, especially the 'yet' part. He couldn't figure out if Roman wanted him or was just teasing him, worse, he didn't know which he really wanted. He was very attracted to Roman and when they first met, Seth wanted him, but now he wanted him as a person not just some one to sleep with. Roman was so kind and sweet, a real gentleman and he was sexy and flirty, everything Seth admired in a person. He suddenly worried that he might be falling for Roman.

After their food arrived, Roman couldn't take the silence anymore. "What's wrong?" he said as he put his hand on top of Seth's.

"Nothing, just got a lot on my mind." Seth said as he started playing with his fork.

"I'm a good listener if you ever want to talk or anything." Roman said.

"Thanks." Seth said as he took a drink of his beer. "But I'm good."

"Okay, but I mean it." Roman said as he saw Seth drinking his beer steadily. "Anything you want to talk about. I'm all ears."

They finished their meals and got back on the bus to continue the drive.

"Come with me to call Jojo." Roman said to Seth. "Now that she's talked to you once, she'll probably want to again."

Seth nodded and followed Roman to the bedroom.

Seth sat on the bed and watched Roman's face light up when Jojo answered the phone. He loved her so much that it was obvious to Seth that Roman was meant to be a father. Seth had never seen children in his future, thanks to his parents working all the time, he didn't have a clue how to be a good parent. He couldn't get his hopes up for anything with Roman, Seth wasn't a good role model for a child and his daughter was obviously a priority for Roman.

"Just like I said, she wants to talk to you." Roman said as he handed his phone over to Seth.

"Hi, Sweetie. How are you." Seth said as he put his ear to the phone.

"Good, Sethie." she said brimming with excitement. "Daddy said that you are driving in a huge bus that has beds, a bathroom and a kitchen. Can I come with you next time? It sounds so fun."

Seth didn't know how to answer that and he glanced at Roman. "Uh, you'll have to see what your Daddy says about that."

"That means yes!" she practically yelled into the phone. "He's a sucker for my puppy dog eyes."

Seth laughed at that and said "I should give the phone back to your Daddy now, Sweetie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sethie." She said.

Seth handed the phone over to Roman and he talked for a few more minutes before hanging up.

"So, Sethie." Roman said with a smirk on his face. "Jojo wants us to send her a selfie."

"Don't call me Sethie. Only she gets to call me that." Seth said with a scowl.

"Okay, Baby Boy." Roman said as he held his camera phone up and pointed towards them. "Get ready to say cheese."

Seth tensed up as Roman put his arm around him in a friendly way and smiled into the camera. Roman quickly sent the picture to his daughter and put his phone away.  
"I think I'll send in my daily report now." Roman said as he pulled out his tablet.

"Take your time." Seth said as he moved to the door. "I'm gonna go see what the guys are up to."

Seth left without looking back so he never saw the disappointment in Roman's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

An hour passed as Roman sent in his report and talked to Jey and Antonio on the phone. When he went back out to see what everyone was doing, he saw Seth sitting at the table with Dean drinking heavily.

"Seth are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Hey everyone, it's Kevin Costner." Seth slurred with a little giggle.

"How much did he have to drink?" he asked as he tried to keep Seth from falling off the chair.

"A lot for him." Dean said. "He always had a low tolerance for alcohol."

Seth was giggling and singing the theme from 'The Bodyguard'.

Roman picked Seth up and threw him over his shoulder. "Don't let him drink like that again."

"I know this ass." Seth said as he hung over Roman's back. "This is Romie's ass. I like Romie's ass."

"I'm putting him to bed." he said as he tried to ignore Seth groping his ass. "See you in the morning."

Roman walked into the bedroom carrying Seth. He put him down on his feet and went to close the door. When he turned around again, Seth threw his arms around his neck. Roman thought that Seth might be falling so he put his arms around his waist and held him tight. He looked at Seth's face and saw him looking into Roman's eyes, all traces of his drunken light-heartedness gone.

"I like you." Seth said softly, running his fingers through the hair at the base of Roman's head.

He felt Seth pull his head down closer to his and then Seth was kissing him. He tried to pull back, but Seth was holding his head too tight, so he tried to remove his arms from around his neck, but Seth just kissed him harder. He pushed Seth's chest and felt him falling, but his grip was so strong that he ended up pulling Roman onto the bed with him as he fell.

Seth pulled back to take a breath and Roman tried to get off of him, but Seth still had his arms around his neck and he wrapped his legs around his waist as well.

"Seth, let me go, you're drunk." he said as he struggled to get off Seth.

"Don't want to." Seth pouted as he pressed his lips to Roman's once more.

Roman kept struggling, thinking that Seth would be embarrassed or upset in the morning about the drunken kissing, but it was useless. Seth was holding him too tight and for the first time in Roman's life, his strength failed him.

"Please." Seth said with his lips still touching Romans.

Roman pulled away and saw the sadness in Seth's eyes. He placed his hand on Seth's cheek and ran it gently down his face. He looked into Seth's deep brown eyes and tenderly kissed him. Seth made a pleased little sound as their lips met again and Roman smiled. Seth's lips were so soft and inviting and Roman ran his tongue against Seth's bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss. He felt and heard Seth moan when their tongues finally met, desperately rubbing against each other. Roman felt Seth's fingers undo the bun at his nape and his long hair fell down like a curtain over them. The kiss turned more passionate and Roman felt himself get lost in the feeling of having Seth in his arms at last.

Seth's hands moved down Roman's chest and up under his shirt, feeling the muscles there. Roman broke the kiss and took off his shirt. Seth smiled and traced his fingers over the tattoo on Roman's chest and arm. Roman kissed a path from Seth's jaw, down his neck before kissing his lips again. When Seth started grinding his hips against Roman's, Roman finally remembered that Seth was drunk.

"We can't do this Seth." he said as he slipped out of Seth's arms and unwrapped his legs from his waist.

"I knew it was impossible." Seth whispered as he turned on his side away from Roman, his eyes filling with tears.

"Just get some sleep." Roman said as he pulled the blankets over Seth. "We can talk in the morning."

"No need." Seth said quietly. "I apologize."

It was quiet in the room while they just lay there in the dark.

"Kiss me again when you're sober." Roman whispered.

But Seth never heard him, he was already asleep.

* * *

Seth woke up the next morning with the world's worst hangover and the world's worst regret. Kissing Roman had been the stupidest thing he ever did and he did a lot of stupid things. He looked over to the other side of the bed and was glad that Roman wasn't there. He couldn't face Roman, not yet anyway and he needed some time to think. He burrowed deeper under the covers and put the pillow over his head to block out the light. Memories of kissing Roman invaded his every thought. It was perfect, so perfect and he couldn't remember ever being kissed like that. He had felt like his body was on fire, like his veins were filled with lava and the only thing keeping him alive was Roman.

But then he remembered the first part of the kiss. He remembered Roman trying to push him away, asking him to let him go, Roman trying to pry his arms off him and then he remembered begging Roman to kiss him. God, he was pathetic, as if begging wasn't bad enough, he practically forced himself on another man, a man that didn't want him. How could he ever live this down? He was lucky last night that Roman was good enough not to punch him, but this morning might be different. He heard the door knob rattle and just managed to take the pillow off his face before Roman walked in.

"Oh good, you're awake." Roman said as he walked into the room. "The band wanted me to get you up because we're stopping for lunch in about half an hour."

"How the hell much did I drink last night?" he asked as he rubbed his sore eyes. "I don't remember anything after drinking with Dean." He lied.

"You don't remember anything?" Roman asked with a strange look on his face.

"No, but I'm sure I should thank you for taking care of me though." he said trying hard to look calm. "The other guys would have just left me where I passed out, not brought me to my bed."

"Uh, sure you're welcome." Roman said as he paced the small room. "You should probably grab a shower before we go for lunch."

"Yeah." Seth said as he got out of bed and grabbed some fresh clothes out of his bag. "I must look as shitty as I feel. I'm never drinking again."


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Seth showered and dressed, the bus was pulling up to a little diner. He walked into the diner with Dean while Roman followed behind him.

"Don't ever let me drink that much again." he scolded Dean as they walked to the empty tables.

"I'm not your mom." Dean said as he pushed two tables together. "You should go all out with the drinking now that you have a big strong man to take care of you."

"Ha, ha." he said as he sat in the nearest chair. "Nothing's worth the hangover."

"Oh really?" Dolph said as he sat across from Seth. "'Cause the moans coming from the bedroom last night say otherwise."

Everyone started laughing and Roman sat down in the chair next to Seth. He wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole. He had never felt so embarrassed and ashamed before. He wished he could go back and not drink his worries away last night, but if he was wishing for things, then he would wish for Roman to be as crazy about him as he was about Roman.

Roman handed him a bottle of water. "Drink this, Baby Boy, you'll feel better if you re-hydrate."

"Thanks." he said with a small smile that was more of a grimace.

* * *

Roman noticed that Seth was really quiet and distant all through lunch and he thought that the hangover must be really bad. He hoped that Seth would get back to his usual playful self soon because he missed that energy Seth had. Hell, right now he just missed Seth. Even though they were right next to each other, it felt like there was this huge wall between them, an unclimbable wall and he desperately wanted to break it down into a million pieces.

No matter what Seth said last night, they needed to talk about what had happened between them. He didn't even care that Seth couldn't remember the kiss, there was no going back. He knew it wasn't just a drunken lapse in judgment, he knew Seth felt the same way about him. Their attraction to each other and the chemistry between them was there since the first time they layed eyes on each other and if there was any doubt before, it had been driven away by that amazing kiss. He couldn't ever remember a kiss making him feel like that. It felt like fireworks going off in his body, and with every moan Seth made, he felt invincible, like nothing could ever hurt him as long as Seth was by his side. He couldn't remember falling for someone so hard and so fast before, but that didn't matter to him. He knew what he felt was true he just needed to convince Seth of it. He needed to get Seth alone to talk about their feelings.

When lunch was over, everyone walked back to the bus for the 3 hour leg to the next concert. Seth tried to keep a distance from Roman without him noticing, but he was always right there. He tried to catch up with Dolph so he wouldn't be alone with Roman, but Roman caught his hand and held it.

"How's the hangover? Are you feeling better?" Roman asked as they walked across the parking lot.

"Better, but I still have a headache." he answered.

"Good." Roman said as he turned Seth to face him. "We need to talk soon."

Seth took a deep breath. "Sure, we can talk later, when the guys aren't around."

He looked at Roman and he didn't look convinced. Seth tried to smile and reassure Roman and got back on the bus. He decided to do everything possible not to be alone with Roman for the rest of the day and for the rest of the tour if possible.

The next 3 hours passed at a crawl for Seth. He practiced his guitar with Dolph, played video games with Xavier, helped Dean look at stuff on the internet and avoided Roman. When Dean had Roman distracted in the kitchen, he ran to the bedroom and quickly packed his bags and hid them in one of the empty bunks so Roman couldn't try to talk to him in the bedroom.

When they finally pulled up to the next venue, he was waiting by the door ready to go and he could have sworn that Roman gave him a hard look. As soon as he left the bus, he practically ran to Glenn so they could prepare for the show. When they got to the dressing room, Roman pulled him aside.

"I've got to go do my security check now." Roman said as he held Seth's hand. "Don't think you can avoid me forever."

Seth froze and looked into Roman's eyes. "I-I'm not avoiding anything." he said as he looked away.

Roman grabbed Seth's chin and turned him to look at him again. "You are." he said and Roman kissed Seth again, sweetly and tenderly. Roman broke the kiss and stepped back. "Be safe." he said and then he turned and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Seth spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for the concert and trying not to think about his latest kiss. Part of him thought that you didn't kiss someone so lovingly unless you had feelings for them, but the rational part of him was sure he only did it because the band was watching.

He was just getting into his leather pants when Dolph walked into the room.

"Stop mooning over your boyfriend and get your head in the game." Dolph said as he went over to the rack his clothes were hanging on. "If he's going to distract you so much, we should ban all future boyfriends and girlfriends from coming on tours.

"Sorry." he said, not even trying to deny that he was distracted.

"Hey, I understand. This is a new relationship, you should be all wrapped up in each other." Dolph said as he started changing.

"That's not it." he said as he put on his belt.

"Then what's the trouble? Tired of him already?" Dolph asked.

"Of course not!" he said with a scowl.

"Then what is it?" Dolph said putting his hands on his hips. "You know you can tell me."

Seth sighed and sat down on a folding chair. "I don't think he feels the same way about me as I do about him."

Dolph laughed softly and shook his head. "You really don't pay attention do you? He's totally head over heels for you."

"How do you know? Did he say something?" he asked hopefully.

"No, he didn't say anything." Dolph shrugged. "You should see the way he looks at you, the way he takes care of you, or the jealous look on his face whenever you touch someone else."

Seth's face fell. "That could just be lust or possessiveness."

Dolph turned to continue getting dressed. "How about last night after you passed out? He was really upset with us and asked us to take better care of you. That we shouldn't let you drink when you are sad."

Seth was shocked that Roman would try to protect him like that and that he even noticed that he was sad before he got drunk.

"He's a father." he said putting his head in his hands. "It's just those instincts kicking in, trying to take care of everyone."

"I don't know why I bother talking to you." Dolph said in frustration. "You aren't believing anything I tell you. It's like you're trying to prove to yourself that he doesn't love you."

Seth watched sadly as Dolph left the room. He was sure Dolph would see things the same way if he knew Roman was a paid bodyguard. That Roman watching him and asking the band to take care of him was for security purposes only, not because of romantic feelings.

He was startled from his thoughts by the phone ringing with a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, Sethie!" Jojo said happily.

"How did you get my number, Sweetie?" he asked, sure Roman wouldn't have given her his number.

"Uncle Jey brought me to the office after school today and I found it in Daddy's office." she said excitedly. "Are you mad I called you?"

"No, of course not. You can call anytime you want." he said with a smile.

"Good." she said. "Are you going to marry my Daddy?"

"What?" He practically shouted in shock. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you and Daddy looked so happy in the selfie you sent me." she said excitedly. "And 'cause every time I talk to Daddy, he always talks about you lots. I heard Uncle Jimmy tell Aunt Naomi that he thinks Daddy likes you too."

Seth was at a loss for words. How do you talk to kids about things like this? "Isn't your Mommy married to your Daddy?"

"No." she said quietly. "Daddy said she wasn't ready to be a mommy and left after I was born."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. I didn't know." he said sadly. "I didn't want to make you sad."

"It's okay because I have my Daddy, and he loves me enough for 10 people." she said a little more brightly.

Seth smiled. "Yes, he does."

"And I have a huge family that loves me and now you too right?" she asked cautiously. "You love me too right?"

"Yes I do Sweetie." he said truthfully.

"Then we can be one big happy family with two Daddies." she said happily. "Everyone will be so jealous that one of my Daddies is a rockstar!"

"Hold on, Jojo." he said desperately. "Things aren't that easy."

She giggled at him. "Yes they are. It's 2016, two boys can get married as long as they love each other."

Seth was about to tell her the truth when he heard voices on the other end of the line.

"I've got to go now, Sethie." she said quickly. "Uncle Jimmy's going to take me home now. I love you!"

"I love you too, Sweetie." he said as they ended the call.

Seth sat staring at his phone long after they hung up. He couldn't process all the information he had gotten from Dolph and Jojo. It seemed that everyone supported him having a relationship with Roman except Roman. He wanted to laugh, but he was worried that if he did, he would start crying too. He didn't want to talk to Roman right now but he should warn him about Jojo practically planning their wedding so he could tell her the truth. He grabbed his shirt and put it on as he went in search of Roman.

* * *

Roman finished his security check and was heading backstage when he saw Seth coming around the corner. "Why are you alone?' he growled when they reached each other. "It's not safe."

"I know and I'm sorry but I really needed to find you." Seth said in a rush, suddenly nervous.

Roman was mad but seeing Seth so out-of-sorts made him forgive him immediately. He wanted to take Seth's mind off whatever was making him so anxious, but he knew that Seth wasn't a fan of being subtle.

He smirked at Seth. "You look so sexy in these pants, Baby Boy." he said as he grabbed two handfuls of Seth's firm ass. "Your skinny jeans have been driving me crazy for days."

Seth gasped. "I-I don't think anyone's watching, so you can d-drop the boyfriend act."

"Oh, I'm definitely not acting." he said as he squeezed Seth's ass again and pulled him closer, their crotches touching. "Not at all."

Seth tried to pull away from Roman but he couldn't and he really didn't want to anyway. Those intense grey eyes held him prisoner and he wanted to melt into Roman's arms and never leave again. He slid his hands up Roman's bare arms, savoring the feeling of his firm muscles.

Roman smiled, happy that Seth was not pushing him away and with his hands still on Seth's ass, lifted him up. He felt Seth wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. The next thing he knew, they were kissing. He didn't know who kissed who and he didn't really care, those same fireworks going off in his body as the first time they kissed. He heard Seth moan and his control snapped. He carried him down the quiet hallway and slammed him up against the wall never taking his lips from Seth's.

Seth vaguely felt Roman walking, but he really didn't care where they were going. He could carry him out on stage with thousands of fans watching and he wouldn't care as long as Roman was with him. His body was on fire and his heart was beating harder than it ever had before. He felt his back hit the wall and he groaned, so turned on by Roman's strength. He felt Roman break the kiss and give him a worried look, but Seth grabbed his hair and brought their lips back together, kissing him with everything he had. He could feel Roman's hardness against his own and he ground his hips into Romans and moaned.

Roman broke the kiss with a groan and looked Seth in his big brown eyes. He looked dazed and his lips were swollen and he knew he probably looked the same. Seth closed his eyes and Roman put his lips to his neck and started kissing his way back up to Seth's mouth causing him to whimper. He slid his hand up Seth's shirt, grazing his abs and Seth shuddered and clung harder to Roman. He kissed Seth's soft lips again, their tongues exploring each other desperately, as if they may never kiss again. In the back of Roman's mind he thought he could hear coughing but he chose to ignore it for as long as he could.

"Guys! Guys! Break it up, we have a show starting soon." Dolph shouted at them.

Roman reluctantly stopped kissing Seth and Seth dropped his legs from his waist, standing a little shakily. Seth reached up one more time to kiss him gently on the lips before being dragged away by Dolph.

"I guess you got your answer about his feelings." Dolph said as they walked away.

Seth looked behind him as Roman followed them. "Yeah, I think I did."


	13. Chapter 13

The concert went off without a hitch with Seth giving one of his best performances and everyone excited when it was over.

"That was amazing!" Xavier shouted as he danced around the dressing room.

Seth laughed as he wrapped his arms around Roman's waist and snuggled into his chest.

"Definitely one of our best." Dolph said as he flopped down in a chair. "We should get Roman to come on every tour if it'll make you perform like that."

Seth blushed and hid his face in Roman's chest while Roman laughed and stroked his back.

"You guys have to come out with us and celebrate tonight." Dean said with a smile.

Seth looked up at Roman.

"Okay, but only for one drink." Roman said.

* * *

Glenn dropped them off at a club downtown and they all managed to cram themselves into a booth near the back.

Dolph came back from the bar with a bottle and five glasses. "Champagne for my brothers from other mothers."

"Champagne?" Dean said with a grimace. "Are they all out of the good stuff?"

"Champagne is for celebrating, dumbass." Xavier said as he poured everyone a glass. "Show some class."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his glass.

Seth held up his glass. "To my bandmates and best friends. May we always work hard together to live our dream."

"To an amazing second tour and many more. Dolph said.

Dean toasted. "To me, for putting up with you assholes."

Everyone laughed and clinked glasses.

"To our future brother-in-law Roman for treating our Captain right." Xavier said.

Everyone cheered and drank except for Seth who started choking. Roman slapped him on the back and winked as he drank his champagne. When Seth recovered enough he sipped his drink and watched while everyone talked. He glanced over at Roman and held his hand under the table and smiled at him. Eventually Dolph and Xavier hit the dance floor looking for girls while Dean ordered himself something else to drink.

"We should probably get back to the hotel soon, but should we leave Dean alone like this?" Roman said as he put his arm on the back of the bench.

"He's fine." Seth assured him. "He likes to drink and listen to the music. Eventually he'll drunk-text his girlfriend and make sure Dolph and Xavier get back to the hotel okay."

They said goodbye to Dean and waved to Dolph and Xavier on their way out the door. They got into a cab and went back to the hotel.

"Damn." Seth said coming to a stop. "I think my stuff is still on the bus."

"Let's go get it." Roman said as he pushed Seth to start walking. "The bus is parked behind the hotel and I have a spare key."

They walked along in comfortable silence and Seth wanted to hold Roman's hand again but was worried a fan might see, so he kept his hands at his sides.

"Why are you so quiet, Baby Boy?" Roman asked as he slowed his pace to match Seth's.

Seth started playing with the zipper on his jacket nervously. "What happened between us before the concert... was it real?"

They approached the back of the bus and Roman quickly pushed Seth up against it. "Was it real?" Roman asked as he pecked little nibbling kisses to Seth's lips. "Why don't we go inside and I'll show you how real it can get?"

Seth whimpered and nodded as he kissed Roman back. Roman grabbed his hand and they walked around to the front of the bus laughing softly.

Seth was happily holding Roman's hand and letting him lead when Roman came to an abrupt stop. "Wha... ?" he asked as Roman turned him around.

"Stay here, don't move and don't turn around." Roman said gruffly.

"What's wrong?" Seth said anxiously.

"We have to get you out of here." Roman said as he started pushing Seth to walk.

"Rome, what's going on?" he said as he pulled away and turned around. When he looked at the front of the bus he froze in shock.

"I didn't want you to see that." Roman said as he put his arms around Seth.

Seth closed his eyes but he couldn't stop seeing the gruesome image in his mind. There, right in front of the door to the bus was a dead dog with it's guts ripped out and written on the ground in it's blood was the word 'soon'.


	14. Chapter 14

Roman got Seth out of there as fast as he could and brought him to Glenn's room. He called Jimmy and Antonio for backup while Glenn called Hunter to fill him in.

"I've got to go and check things out." He told a still shaken Seth. "Stay here with Glenn and don't let anyone in. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Seth grabbed him and hugged him hard. "Please don't go out there, Rome. It might not be safe."

"It'll be fine Seth." he said as he rubbed soothing circles over Seth's back. "I can protect myself."

He let go of Seth and walked to the door, but looked back once more seeing the concern on Seth's face and the unshed tears in his eyes.

Roman searched around and inside the bus with his flashlight and found no other evidence of the stalker's presence. He went to hotel security but found out that they didn't have cameras covering the back of the hotel. He had hotel security go over the entire back of the hotel with flashlights and then had no other choice than to have the animal cleaned up so the band wouldn't see it.

He went back upstairs a few hours later to see Seth.

* * *

Glenn was asleep on one bed and Seth was curled up in the other watching the door, waiting for Roman. Everything was happening so fast. How could things go from one letter to a dead animal in less than a week? What had he possibly done to make someone hate him enough to kill him? What was taking Roman so long? He was scared for both of them and he needed to be safe back in Roman's arms. He heard a beep by the door and looked up as Roman came in. Relief flooded him and he jumped up and ran into Roman's arms holding him as tightly as he could.

"I'm here." Roman said as he stroked Seth's hair.

Glenn was awakened by the commotion.

"Everything has been taken care of for now." Roman said to Glenn. "We'll have to talk about things tomorrow after back up arrives and we talk to Hunter."

Glenn nodded sleepily.

"I'll take Seth to our room so he can get some sleep." Roman said as he pried Seth out of his arms and opened the door.

Seth whined at the loss of contact and tried to get Roman to put his arms back where they belonged.

"No Seth, people might see." Roman said trying to avoid his arms.

"I don't care, I need you." Seth said clinging onto one arm.

Roman sighed and let him hold one arm as they walked to their hotel room.

"Don't worry, I checked the room and brought your bags up so you can get changed and sleep." Roman said as he put his key card in the slot.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Seth launched himself at Roman and kissed him hard sliding his hands up to tangle in Roman's hair and keep his head in place.

"No, Seth." Roman said as he tried to pull Seth's fingers out of his hair. "We shouldn't do this while you're so upset. We're not thinking clearly."

He pulled his hands out of Roman's hair and started pulling Roman's shirt up, trying to get it over his head.

"Stop." Roman said stepping away from him in frustration. "You need to get some rest for tomorrow."

Seth stepped closer and looked up into Roman's eyes. "All I need is you."

Roman looked conflicted but pulled Seth into his arms gently and kissed his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere and there will be plenty of time for us."

Seth buried his face in Roman's shoulder and took a deep breath, taking in the comfort Roman was giving him. "Okay."

* * *

They took their showers and started getting ready for bed but Seth was feeling more like himself and remembered that he had some questions.

"How did it escalate so quickly." Seth asked Roman. "How did this guy go from sending me one threatening letter to leaving a dead dog right on my doorstep?"

"What do you mean one letter?" Roman looked up from his suitcase. "He's been threatening you for the better part of eight months."

"What?" Seth asked confused.

"Didn't Hunter tell you? This has been escalating all this time." Roman said as he got up and sat next to Seth. "That's why I was called in."

"I can't believe it. I've been in danger for so long and nobody told me?" Seth said confusion turning to anger. "What the fuck is wrong with Hunter?"

"I think he was worried that you wouldn't be able to perform or write if you were scared." Roman said as he held Seth's hand in his.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, I can handle trouble." Seth said getting angrier. "What I can't handle is lies."

Roman decided that it was time to come clean to Seth even if it meant that he would lose his trust. "There's something else that we've been keeping from you."

Seth looked at him, eyes blazing with anger and mistrust. "The day we left on the tour, there was another death threat on the door of the bus. Hunter asked me not to tell you." Roman said as he held on tightly to Seth's hand. "He was worried that the stress would affect you and the band."

Seth stood up and pried Roman's hand off his. "You lied to me!"

"Yes I did." Roman said as he stood up and faced Seth. "I didn't want to and I've regretted it since the moment I agreed to that lie."

Seth went to speak again but Roman shushed him. "I thought that you knew how bad things were and you were in denial or something. I didn't want to scare you more."

Seth shoved Roman. "I don't care what you're reasons are, you lied to me." He shoved Roman again. "You lied to me, how am I ever supposed to trust you again." He went to shove Roman again but Roman grabbed his hand and held it to his chest.

"I lied and I'm sorry." Roman said with a sad look in his eyes. "I can't take it back, but I can promise you that nothing on this earth will ever make me lie to you again." He kissed Seth's hand softly. "I love you, Seth."

Seth was sure he felt his heart stop. It had to be a lie. How could Roman possibly love him? He was nothing, just another pathetic rockstar looking for happiness in alcohol and the arms of cheap groupies while Roman was sweetness and life wrapped up in the perfect package. But Roman at his core wasn't a liar, he wouldn't lie about something like this. He thought about the tender way Roman looked at him and the affection he was always happy to give to Seth when he so desperately craved it. He looked into Roman's eyes, desperate to see if it was the truth, and Roman's eyes didn't lie. He saw the love shining in those soft grey depths.

He took a deep breath. "I love you too."

Roman's eyes lit up and he grabbed Seth and hugged him tight. "But I have two conditions to us being together."

Roman nodded. "Anything."

"Number one, no more lies." he said seriously as he held Roman's hand. "That goes for me too, by the way."

"I agree and I promise, never again." Roman said with a small smile.

"Number two." Seth said with the mischievous smirk Roman loved so much. "Fuck me right now."

"I'm afraid we'll have to negotiate on that one." Roman said as he gently caressed Seth's face. "I want to make love to you."

Seth's heart skipped a beat. "I can agree to that."


	15. Chapter 15

Roman pulled Seth into a gentle embrace and threaded his fingers through his soft two-toned hair.

"I want to show you how special you are." Roman said as he looked deep into Seth's eyes. "How much you mean to me."

He lovingly pressed his lips to Seth's and kissed him, but Seth seemed impatient and tried to deepen the kiss. He chuckled. "Slow down, we can take our time."

Seth smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just want you so bad."

Roman took his shirt off. "You have me, Baby Boy."

Seth bit his lip and pulled Roman into his arms kissing him slowly and longingly. Roman ran his hands up Seth's back under his shirt, tracing the tattoo on his spine. Seth ran his tongue over Roman's lips and Roman smiled and obliged, their tongues meeting and caressing. The fireworks were back making Roman feel alive but like he could drown in Seth forever. He had teased Seth for being impatient, but now Roman was getting impatient and he grabbed Seth's shirt and tore it right in half and Seth broke the kiss on a gasp. They looked into each others eyes for a long moment before Seth put his hand on Roman's face and rubbed his thumb along his cheekbone. He closed his eyes and leaned into Seth's hand, enjoying the intimacy.

"You're so wonderful." Seth said with a sigh. "I don't know why you love me, but I'm glad you do."

Roman opened his eyes and looked into Seth's chocolate brown ones. "You're pretty wonderful yourself."

Seth smiled the happiest smile Roman had ever seen, eyes sparkling and just when Roman thought he couldn't feel anymore for this man, he felt his love growing. He hooked his fingers into Seth's sweatpants and pulled them down and off before pushing him to lie down on the bed. Seth watched him as he took his own pants off then joined him on the bed. They kissed again until they were both breathless and wanting. He rained kisses all over Seth's face making him laugh before trailing his lips down his neck, sucking on the apex of his neck and shoulder making Seth moan. He kissed over his collar bone and down his chest, stopping to run his tongue over Seth's nipple and after hearing his groan, the other as well. He looked up at Seth as he danced his fingers down his sides and saw a blissful smile on his reddened lips. He continued kissing his way down Seth's stomach and over his abs, loving the way the muscles trembled under his touch, before running his hand over Seth's bulge in his boxer briefs. Seth whined when he took his hand away.  
He crawled back up Seth's body to his mouth. "Patience, remember?" he said before claiming his lips again in a passionate kiss.

He went back down and took Seth's underwear off and gazed hungrily at Seth's erection, pressing a kiss to the tip. He felt Seth shudder as he took him into his mouth, running his tongue over the tip before sucking gently.

"Shit!" Seth said as he bucked his hips.

Roman pulled his mouth off his cock and licked a strip up the length right along the vein. "You like that?" he teased.

"Fuck yes." Seth said, his eyes glazed over with lust.

Roman smirked then put all his attention back on Seth's cock, worshiping it with his mouth and tongue until Seth was writhing and moaning.

"Please, Roman." Seth breathlessly begged. "I need you inside me."

Roman reached over into the bedside table and grabbed the lube.

"You don't have to." Seth said as he watched Roman slick up his fingers. "You can just take me."

"That's not the way I do things Seth." Roman said as he slowly slid one finger into him. "I only want to make you feel good."

Seth closed his eyes and relaxed letting Roman prepare him and tease him at the same time. He felt like he was going to go crazy with lust before he ever got to feel Roman inside him. He writhed, holding onto the sheets until Roman thought he was prepared enough and reached for a condom.

"Please don't use a condom." Seth said desperately wanting to feel all of Roman. "I'm clean."

Roman looked down at him with lust-darkened eyes. "If that's what you want. I'm clean too."

Seth pulled Roman back down to lie between his legs and kissed him again. Roman pulled his boxer briefs off and Seth looked at the huge erection, suddenly grateful that Roman insisted on prepping him properly. He felt Roman rub the head over his entrance and shivered before Roman slowly pushed into him. A loud moan was torn from his throat at the feeling of finally having Roman inside him.

Roman waited for Seth to adjust to his size, eyes closed at the tightness and heat of Seth around him. Seth grabbed both of his shoulders and Roman knew that it was time to move. He took slow, steady strokes wanting to draw the sensations out for as long as possible; to give Seth all the proof of his love that he could. Seth moaned and wrapped his legs around his waist, pushing him deeper and Roman grabbed Seth's hands and laced their fingers together as his strokes sped up.

Seth was in heaven. He had never felt so full before, so complete and so loved. He had never held hands during sex before and he loved the intimacy of it, loved that they were connected there as well. He was close and started moving his hips into Romans as Roman sped up, his thrusts going deeper and harder. Roman pulled their joined hands and placed them on Seth's cock, both of them stroking it in time with Roman's thrusts. Roman adjusted his hips so that he was hitting Seth's prostrate with every thrust and he couldn't help but moan loudly every time it hit. He tried to hold his orgasm back to continue the feeling of being joined with Roman, but with Roman's fierce pace combined with the stroking of his cock, he came harder than he ever had before, crying out Roman's name over and over as he released all over their hands and stomachs.

Roman slowed down his thrusts while Seth rode out his orgasm, the constricting walls almost pushing him over the edge himself. He watched Seth come and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Seth's cheeks were flushed, his eyes closed in pleasure as he bit his lip. Little strands of hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and his body trembled softly.

Seth opened his eyes and smiled a lazy, satisfied smile as Roman thrust a few more times before finally coming with a hoarse cry. He moaned when he felt Roman release into him, felt the warmth and Roman's cock pulsing and he felt like everything in his life had just changed. They hadn't had sex or made love, they had claimed each other. He reached up and grabbed Roman and brought him down for a kiss. They kissed slowly and lazily not willing to leave each others arms yet until Roman lifted himself off Seth and he slid out of him.

Seth pouted at Roman. "I wasn't ready yet."

Roman smiled. "I'm heavy, I didn't want to crush you."

"I'm strong, I can handle it." Seth said, his pout slowly turning into a smile.

"I know you can Baby Boy." Roman said as he pulled Seth to lie on top of him. "I love you."

Seth lay his head down on Roman's chest and squeezed him tight. "I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

"Wake up, Baby Boy." Seth heard as he drifted in and out of sleep. "It's almost noon.

Seth snuggled into Roman, loving the warmth of his bare skin. "I never want to get up." he said.

Roman chuckled and ran his fingers through Seth's messy hair. "We have to meet the band in an hour for lunch."

Seth reluctantly opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of his Samoan Prince looking down at him. How could he be so lucky to find the man of his dreams. Roman moved to get out of bed but Seth pulled him back with a pout. "Just a few more minutes.

"I shouldn't spoil you, but I want to hold you a little longer too." Roman said as he settled back down with Seth in his arms.

Seth wrapped his leg around Romans trying to prevent him from getting up again.

"That won't work." Roman told Seth as he ran his fingers down his back. "I'm much stronger than you."

Seth scoffed. "Please, I may be smaller than you, but I'm all muscle Baby." He got on top of Roman and held his shoulders down with his hands. "We can settle this with a wrestling match."

Roman smirked and grabbed Seth's ass giving it a squeeze. "This is the only kind of _'wrestling'_ I want to do with you."

Seth smiled and settled down on top of Roman, cuddling into him like a cat. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roman said as he went to get out of bed with Seth still clinging on to him. "But we have to get up and get ready."

Seth released him and they both got out of bed. "Can we at least shower together?" he asked as he gave Roman his biggest pout.

Roman sighed and smiled. "Yes, but we can only shower. There's no time for anything else."

Seth grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. "There's always time to fool around."

* * *

They showered quickly, kissing and caressing and made it to the hotel restaurant being only 5 minutes late.

"It's about time you two got here." Dolph said as they took their seats at the table. "We ordered for you."

"Thanks." Roman said as he drank some of his juice. "I'm starving."

"Worked up an appetite last night, did you." Dean teased.

"You have no idea." Seth said with a wink.

When breakfast was almost over, Roman spoke up. "I forgot to tell you guys that my cousins are going to meet up with us somewhere today."

"Are they going to be driving with us?" Xavier asked. "Cause if they're as big as you, the bus may get crowded."

"No." Roman said with a smile. "I was worried about that so they'll be driving behind us."

"If they look anything like you, Baby, we'll be surrounded by women." Seth said as he squeezed Roman's thigh under the table.

Roman smiled at him. "They're twins, they always get a lot of attention."

* * *

After breakfast, everyone went back to their rooms to pack.

Seth sat on the end of the bed and watched Roman. "So what's the plan."

Roman turned to Seth and leaned against the table. "Hunter still doesn't want the band to know, so we decided to use my cousins as extra bodyguards."

Seth nodded.

"Since the stalker has approached the bus twice now, we've added hidden cameras on it so if he comes to the bus again, we'll catch him." Roman continued, "We'll also have more plain clothes security pretty much everywhere you go."

Seth flopped down so he was laying on the bed with his legs hanging off the end. "I guess this means I can't have a moment alone anymore."

Roman walked over and stood between Seth's knees. "Sorry, but at least we can still be alone together."

Seth smirked up at Roman. "That is good news." he said as he hooked his fingers in the waist band of Roman's pants and pulled himself up so he was sitting. He slid his fingers under Roman's shirt and up his abs.

"Seth we don't have time." Roman growled out as Seth started unbuckling his belt.

"Are you doubting my skills." Seth said as he unzipped Roman's pants and eased them down his hips along with his underwear. "Because I'm pretty sure I can make you come quickly."

"Not doubting you, Baby Boy." Roman grunted as Seth started stroking his cock. "But I'd rather we take our time."

Seth watched Roman harden in his hands. "I want you inside me now." Seth said as he licked the tip of Roman's cock. "And this is all we have time for."

"Then be quiet and put that pretty mouth of yours to good use." Roman said as Seth caressed him.

Seth smirked and obliged, teasingly sliding Roman's length into his mouth slowly.

Roman shuddered at the feeling of Seth's hot, wet mouth all around him and tried hard not to pull him closer and deeper onto him. He slid his hands into Seth's hair while he worked him, loving the softness, but ended up gripping it harder when Seth took him in deeper. He groaned and Seth reached behind him and squeezed his muscular ass.

Seth pulled off, licking his lips and looked up at Roman. "I finally got my hands on this sweet ass of yours."

Roman grunted when Seth gave him another squeeze. "You're getting distracted." he said as he pulled Seth's head closer. "We don't have time remember?"

Seth smirked and continued his sweet assault on Roman's cock. He was getting close, Seth's talented mouth driving him crazy and making him want to thrust into him. He felt Seth massage his balls and he threw his head back and moaned.

"I'm close." Roman gasped out as he looked down at Seth.

Seth looked up at Roman and winked while licking the vein underneath Roman's cock.

"Fuck, Seth!" Roman shouted as he came hard.

Seth swallowed all of his release and looked up at Roman shyly.

Roman pulled Seth to his feet and kissed him passionately until they were both gasping for breath and Roman rested his forehead on Seth's. "You're amazing." he told Seth as he held him in his arms. "I love you."

Seth smiled softly and held on to Roman tighter.

There was a knock at the door and Dean yelled. "Five minutes."

"Time to go back to the real world." Seth said as they cleaned up and finished packing.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone was tired from celebrating the previous night so they spent a lazy day on the bus watching movies. Seth was curled up on the couch with Roman comfortably dozing. Even though he was being stalked, he couldn't remember ever being so happy, he had his music, his friends and now, maybe a future with Roman and Jojo. He noticed Roman texting off and on during the afternoon and saw that he was doing it again.

"Who are you texting, Baby?" he asked.

Roman looked over at Seth and cuddled him tighter. "My cousins." Roman said. "They're going to meet us when we stop for dinner."

"Are they really following us?" Seth whispered not wanting the band to hear.

"Yes, they are right behind us." Roman assured him.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Seth asked nervously.

"Of course they will Baby Boy." Roman said. "They've heard so much about you from me and Jojo that they probably already do."

* * *

They pulled up to the restaurant for dinner and piled out of the bus. Dean and Dolph were stretching and Xavier was bouncing around. A silver Mustang pulled up next to them and two handsome men got out. One look at them confirmed that they were Roman's cousins. They were both tall, tan, tattooed and had long black hair like Roman, but there were small differences between the twins. One was slightly taller with a nice smile, and the other was shorter with scruffier facial hair, they also had differences in their sleeve tattoos.

"Uce." One of the twins yelled out as he grabbed Roman in a huge bear hug. Roman had a big smile on his face as he hugged one twin and then the other.

"Hey, guys." Roman said to the band. "These are my cousins Jimmy and Jey."

The twins raised their right hands at the same time in a casual wave.

"The tall one in the blue shirt is Jimmy and the one in the yellow shirt is Jey." Roman continued the introductions. "The wild-eyed guy with short hair is Dean. The pretty blonde is Dolph, the excitable one is Xavier and this is my beautiful boyfriend." he said as he put his arm around Seth.

Seth blushed. "I'm Seth."

"Oh we know who you are." Jimmy said. "Jojo's been sending your picture to everyone in the family and she even printed it out and put it in a frame with the family photos."

Seth's mouth opened and closed like he couldn't remember how to talk but Roman just laughed. "Sounds just like her."

"Don't wanna break up the family reunion guys," Dean said as he shifted back and forth on his heels. "But I'm freakin' starving."

Dinner went better than Seth expected. The twins were loud, funny and personable and got along well with everyone in the band. Seth couldn't remember laughing so much. Jimmy had a great sense of humor and Jey happily told stories about them and Roman growing up. When the meal ended they all walked out to the parking lot.

"Hey, Ro." Jimmy said as he walked towards their car. "I forgot to mention that Jojo sent something for you."

"Okay, let's go get it." Roman said as he walked to the car with Jimmy.

Jey continued walking with the band and made sure Seth got on safely, waving goodbye before going back to the car.

"So you have everything covered." Roman said as Jimmy pulled out the bag from Jojo.

"Don't worry, Uce." Jimmy said. "We've taken more precautions than we ever have. Seth is safe."

"I know I worry too much, but Seth's special." Roman said as he leaned against the car. "I love him more than I ever thought possible. He's the one."

"You're sure of that already." Jey said walking up to the car.

"Yes." Roman said taking the bag from Jimmy. "We have a connection I've never felt before, we can just be ourselves when we're together."

"Your Mom will be so happy to hear that." Jimmy said. "She's worried that you're lonely."

"With Seth, I'll never be lonely again." Roman said with a wave as he walked back towards the bus.

* * *

When Roman got back on the bus, he went back to the bedroom to find Seth.

"Hey Baby." Seth said as he lay on the bed writing in his notebook.

"I can come back later if you want to work in private." Roman said as he put Jojo's bag down on the bed.

"No need." Seth said as he closed the notebook and put it away. "Just jotting down some ideas."

Roman sat next to Seth on the bed with his back against the headboard and kissed Seth on the temple.

"What did Jojo send you?" Seth said as he inched as close to Roman as he could.

Roman started rooting through the bag and picked up a note. "Let's see." he said. "Cookies she and my Mom made with strict orders that I have to share them with you."

Seth smiled.

"And the rest is a gift for you." Roman said as he pulled a brightly wrapped, lopsided gift out of the bag and handed it to Seth.

"Why would she send me something." Seth said with awe as he picked at the overly taped gift.

"Because you're as special to her as you are to me." Roman said as he put his arm around Seth. "Open it."

There was a card taped onto the present and Seth opened it first; it was a drawing done in crayon. There was a house with two men and a little girl between them holding hands with big smiles on their faces and a puppy standing next to the shorter man. It was clearly a picture of Seth, Roman and Jojo and he felt a little choked up as he looked at it. He realized that this was what he wanted, all of his doubts about children disappeared and he wanted this future with Roman and Jojo.

He passed the drawing to Roman and Roman smiled as he looked at it.

He carefully unwrapped the present feeling like a little kid at Christmas. It had been a long time since someone he loved gave him a gift, his parents worked so hard they usually forgot his birthday and they often slept Christmas away while Seth sat by himself and watched sappy Christmas movies on TV. By the time he was an adult, he had gotten so used to not celebrating anything that he rarely gave gifts himself. He looked into the open wrapping paper and what he saw inside brought a tear to his eye; it was a small, adorable stuffed Corgi puppy just like the dog he had always wanted when he was a little kid.

"How did she know?" Seth said as he took the toy out of the wrapping paper and stroked it's fur.

"I might have seen your phone's wallpaper and mentioned that you liked them." Roman said as he brushed Seth's tear away.

"I was never allowed to have a dog when I was a kid. This was the one I always wanted." Seth said as he unconsciously hugged the toy tight.

"Do you really love me, Roman?" Seth said as he turned around to face Roman on the bed, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Seth." Roman said as he took Seth's hand and placed it over his heart. "Now and forever."

Seth leaned over and gently kissed Roman's lips. "I-I want a future with you and with Jojo, someday."

Roman smiled happily and pulled Seth in for a deep, loving kiss. "Thank you." Roman said as he finally pulled away. "I want that too."

Seth lay down in Roman's arms and they stayed like that, talking for hours and hours about everything. Their thoughts, fears, past, future, hopes and dreams were all talked about until they couldn't talk anymore and fell asleep together, knowing each other better than anyone else ever could.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, when Seth and Roman came out for breakfast, everyone could sense a new intimacy between them. They constantly looked at each other and found ways to keep touching. To the band, Seth looked peaceful more so than he ever looked before, like the weight of the world was off his shoulders. They didn't know Roman that well, but he looked the same. At breakfast with the band and Roman's cousins, they would steal secret glances at each other and share soft smiles.

As they walked out of the restaurant Dean was walking with Jimmy. "Sweet Mustang man."

"Thanks." Jimmy said. "I have kids so I don't get to use it often because it's not a good family car."

Dean nodded. "Kids are messy anyway, wouldn't wanna ruin the leather."

Jimmy smiled. "That is true." He said. "It's only two hours to the next venue, do you want to drive?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean said excitedly as he took the keys from Jimmy.

"I guess that means I'm riding with the band." Jey grumbled. "My own brother replaced me."

Roman laughed and slung his arm around Jey and guided him to the bus. "You can always catch a nap in one of the bunks."

Jey perked up. "That sounds great." He said. "We slept in the car in shifts, but it would be nice to stretch out."

The next two hours passed quickly with Jey sleeping, Seth writing, Xavier and Dolph playing cards and Roman researching the next venue. When they arrived, Glenn rushed them all into the dressing room and Roman and the twins left to do their security check, telling the band that they were taking some family time.

* * *

They didn't find any security concerns so the concert went on as planned and even the twins were impressed with the performance. The band was happy and excited again after the concert and decided to have an impromptu pizza party in the dressing room, sending Glenn to get some food and beers. Everyone ate and drank until they were full except Roman and the twins who declined beer so they could stay sharp.

They left the venue much later than normal and walked to the bus with Jimmy leading the way. It had turned colder since they got there in the early afternoon, so Roman wrapped his thick leather jacket around Seth. He turned Seth around so he could zip the jacket, smiling at how much bigger it was on Seth.

"I'm not a kid you know." Seth pouted as Roman zipped the jacket up. "I can zip up my own damn jacket."

"Are you sure, because you do look like a kid in my jacket." Roman said fondly. "Besides, I like taking care of you."

Seth smiled brightly and turned to follow everyone to the bus. Just as he was about to step into the bus he heard a loud bang and felt something strike his shoulder.

When Roman heard the gunshot, his heart leapt into his throat. Reacting instinctively, he pushed Seth to the ground and covered his body with his own.

"Stay with Seth!" Jey shouted as he pulled his gun and ran towards the sound of the shot, Jimmy not far behind him.

He heard Seth whimpering underneath him. "Are you hit!?" he yelled out in fear.

Seth didn't answer and whimpered again.

"Seth, are you shot?" Roman cried as he turned Seth over to examine him.

"No." Seth said quietly as he trembled with fear.

No more shots had rang out so Roman took the chance to shove Seth into the bus while shielding him with his own body. They got into the bus safely and closed and locked the door and turned out the lights.

"Everyone stay down on the floor and don't move." Roman said as he pulled out his own gun.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Dean yelled from the floor.

"Just shut up." Seth yelled back. "We can talk later."

Roman paced back and forth looking out all the windows as he pulled up the security camera app on his phone allowing him views around the bus. He passed the phone to Dolph.  
"Watch the cameras and tell me if anyone comes into view." Roman said.

Dolph took the phone and nodded seriously.

Roman continued keeping watch and about five minutes later, Dolph called out to him. "The twins are coming back to the bus. Neither of them look hurt."

"Thanks." Roman said as he ran to the door and opened it just as the twins got to it.

"Couldn't find the shooter." Jey said as they caught their breath. "We should get out of here."

"The driver isn't here." Xavier said as he lay on the floor.

"I have spare keys." Roman said as he held them up.

Jimmy grabbed them and said, "I've driven something like this before."

"An RV on a family vacation isn't the same." Jey huffed as Jimmy started the bus.

Roman ignored the twins bickering and sat down on the floor next to Seth. He was still worried that he was hurt so he went to take his jacket off of him stopping dead when he saw the bullet hole in the shoulder. He unzipped the jacket and slowly pulled it away from Seth's shoulder.

"Thank god." Roman whispered as he pulled Seth into his arms.

Seth hugged him back but was still quiet.

"I repeat," Dean said still crouched on the floor. "What the fuck is going on?"

Roman sighed. "We'll explain everything back at the hotel."


	19. Chapter 19

When they got back to the hotel, they all gathered in Seth and Roman's room because it was the biggest. Jimmy and Jey left to search for evidence and send in the security footage for Naomi to go over. Seth still hadn't said anything and refused to look Roman in the eye. Roman took the jacket off Seth and checked him over to see if he was grazed.

"We got so lucky Seth." Roman said as he leaned his forehead against Seths. "If it hadn't been for my jacket being too big, you would have been hit. The bullet only hit the top of the shoulder."

Seth turned and walked to the bed, sitting on it and looking at the others gathered in in the room. Roman frowned watching him walk away.

"Okay." Dolph said as he crossed his arms. "Talk."

Seth and Glenn didn't look like they were going to talk so Roman had to step up.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything." Roman said as he sat next to Seth. "It'll go faster if you hold the questions or comments until the end."

Roman took a deep breath and told them about the stalker, being a bodyguard, the dead dog at the bus and bringing his cousins as extra bodyguards."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Dean said as he ran his hand through his hair and paced around the room.

"Hunter told us not to." Glenn said.

"Our best friend and brother's life is in danger and he what...?" Xavier said in anger. "Was worried we'd fuck up the concert."

"Yeah." Glenn said. "He thought you would be distracted."

"Oh, no." Dean said still pacing. "Death threats aren't distracting at all."

"It's my fault too." Roman said. "I wanted to tell you so you could make sure he was never alone, but Hunter is my employer and I couldn't go against him."

"And you." Dean said whipping around to face Roman. "What are you doing with Seth. Are you just playing with him?" He yelled as he pulled Roman to his feet by the collar of his shirt. "Because if you are, I'll rip out your long hair and feed it to you."

"In the beginning we were just trying to fool you." Roman explained pulling Dean's hands off his shirt. "But I fell in love with him."

"Calm down Dean." Dolph said. "It was a shitty situation that they tried to make the best of."

"I don't like lies." Dean grumbled as he sat back down in his chair.

"Now that you know, we have to make sure that Seth is never alone and you should keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." Glenn said.

"Don't take any chances with your own safety, just call me or one of the twins." Roman added. "We can talk more in the morning, Seth needs to rest."

Everyone hugged Seth and went to their own rooms. Seth still sat on the bed not talking so Roman ran a bath for him and helped Seth undress. The tub was big enough for two and Roman wanted to be near Seth so he stripped his own clothes off and got in first, helping Seth in to sit between his legs. He put his arms around Seth and held on tight eventually feeling Seth put his own arms around Romans and squeezing back gently. He washed Seth and himself, even conditioning their hair and got out of the bath before the water cooled. He wrapped Seth up in a big fluffy towel and wrapped one around his own hips before leading him to the bed.

"Please Seth." Roman said as he looked into his troubled brown eyes. "Say something. Anything."

Seth looked up at Roman and anger rose in his eyes. "How could you?" Seth shouted.

Roman stepped back.

Seth stood up and moved closer to Roman. "How fucking could you!" he yelled again. "Don't you have a brain in that big fucking head of yours."

"Seth...wha..." Roman started before Seth started beating his fists against his chest with tears in his eyes.

"How could you shield me with your body?" Seth cried, hitting Roman harder. "Didn't you think of Jojo at all? What if you had gotten shot or killed because of me?"

Roman was floored, finally understanding where Seth was coming from. He let Seth hit him a little more, before wrapping his arms around him.

"You and Jojo are the most important things in my life." he said as he stroked Seth's back. "I would protect both of you with my life."

"I couldn't have lived with myself if you got hurt." Seth mumbled against Roman's shoulder. "I'm going to tell Hunter to fire you and you can go home to your daughter."

Roman sighed and let go of Seth so he could look in his eyes. "You can have me fired if it will make you happy, but I won't go home." he held Seth's head in his hands. "I'll just follow you and protect you anyway."

"Why do you have to be so damn noble?" Seth pushed him away. "I won't let you risk your life for me again, I'm not worth it."

Roman grabbed Seth by the shoulders. "You are worth everything!" he said giving him a gentle shake. "Don't you know how much I love you? I would do anything to protect you."

Seth's eyes filled with tears. "I just want you safe."

"Now that everyone knows, we will all wear bullet-proof vests when we are out in public." Roman assured him. "We'll all be safe."

Seth leaned up and kissed Roman gently. "I love you."

"You scared me so bad." Roman said as he held his hand. "We'll get this guy."

"I know you will." Seth said as he pulled Roman closer and kissed him hard.

All of the emotion from the past few hours, the fear, worry, anger, and love, finally hit both of them. Realizing that they could have lost each other, their kisses became needy and passionate leaving them breathless.

Seth pulled Roman's towel off and grabbed his cock, pumping it a few times while Roman groaned.

"Please Baby," Seth said taking his own towel off and grabbing the lube. "Fuck me."

Roman groaned at the sight of Seth prepping himself and he quickly went down to his knees and took Seth into his mouth.

Seth's eyes which had been closed, popped open when he felt Roman's mouth on him. He looked down at Roman and whimpered as he felt Roman's tongue running along his length teasingly. He was rock hard and desperate so he prepped himself as quickly as he could.

"I love the way you taste, Baby Boy." Roman said as he pulled his mouth off Seth. "And the sounds you make when I'm inside you."

Seth pulled his fingers out of himself and grabbed Roman, kissing him deeply. "I need you inside me now, hard and fast." he gasped out. "Make me feel alive."

Seth got up on the bed on his hands and knees and shivered when he felt Roman lovingly caress his ass.

Roman kissed Seth's spine right under his tattoo. "Hold on Baby Boy." he said as he lined himself up with Seth's entrance. "I'm gonna make you scream."

He pushed into Seth slowly and paused to give him time to adjust.

"Don't stop." Seth gasped out.

Roman started thrusting slowly, but deeply setting up a rhythm that had Seth shaking.

Seth was moaning, the sensation of Roman moving inside him making him feel like he and Roman were literally one person existing in two bodies, finally coming back together into one again.

Seth threw his head back and moaned out. "Harder."

Roman barely heard him, pleasure coursing through him so hard he could barely think. He pushed Seth's shoulders down to touch the mattress and snapped his hips harder into Seth, the new position causing him to slam right into Seth's prostate.

Seth screamed out in pleasure as every thrust from Roman hit his sweet spot dead on. He tried to muffle his screams in a pillow, the pleasure quickly becoming too much. He was close and he could tell by Roman's grunts that he was close too.

Roman suddenly stopped and slipped out of Seth's body. Seth looked back, confused but felt Roman turn him over and put his legs up on his shoulders and slide back into him.  
Seth moaned loudly as Roman pounded into him harder and faster than before.

"Come for me Seth." Roman said in a throaty tone that drove Seth crazy. "You're so beautiful when you come all over me."

Seth gasped and threw his head back in pure bliss as Roman thrust once, twice and Seth was coming hard, spots forming in his vision and a scream torn from his throat.

Roman stopped thrusting while Seth rode out his orgasm, breathing hard and enjoying seeing Seth in the throws of passion. He started moving again, this time less frantically and coming hard when he felt Seth squeeze his internal muscles around him. He emptied himself into Seth and collapsed next to him on the bed. They were quiet for a long time, staring up at the ceiling and holding hands.

"Thank you." Seth said quietly as he turned to face Roman.

"For what, the sex?" Roman said smirking at Seth.

"No. Well yes." Seth laughed. "I don't know, for protecting me, for loving me, for putting up with me, for wanting a future with me. Take your pick."

Roman laughed. "Okay. I pick loving you, and you're welcome." He turned over to face Seth. "Thank you for all the same things."

"You're welcome too." Seth smiled. "Loving you is easy."

"Sorry if I got too rough with you." Roman said as he stroked Seth's hip.

"Don't worry Baby. It was what I wanted... needed." Seth sighed, Roman's touch soothing him. "I might walk a little funny tomorrow, but it was so worth it."

Roman smirked. "I forgot to tell you 'I told you so'."

Seth looked at him suspiciously. "For what?"

"I told you that if you were with me, you'd be a screamer." Roman said smugly. "I'm surprised that hotel security isn't breaking down the door looking for a murder victim."

Seth huffed but it looked more cute than angry. "I only screamed to feed your ego."

"Sure you did." Roman pulled Seth to lay on him. "I'll pretend to believe that to spare your dignity."

Seth scoffed and ran his hand over Roman's chest where he noticed slight bruising forming and whispered, "Are these bruises because of me?"

Roman looked down at his chest. "Yeah."

"I'm so sorry I hit you." Seth said sadly.

"It's okay." Roman said as he held Seth tighter. "I understand why you were upset."

"Of course you do." Seth mumbled, the events of the day catching up with him and making him start to fall asleep. "You understand me better than anyone else."

"That's because we're soulmates." Roman said as he noticed Seth starting to drift off.

Seth smiled in his sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Morning came all too soon for Seth. He never wanted to leave this room, didn't want to face reality. He felt Roman stirring under him and sighed, knowing that they had to start the day.

"Morning." Roman said with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Good morning." Seth said smiling back at Roman.

"Do we have to get up?" Roman asked as he looked at the clock on his phone.

"Unfortunately, we do." Seth sighed sitting up in bed.

"Why did you sit up?" Roman pouted. "I demand you come back down here and cuddle me."

"Maybe if you asked nicely." Seth said crossing his arms.

"Please." Roman said pitifully. "Pretty please."

Seth grinned and settled back down in Roman's arms, snuggling into him as deeply as he could. "Who would think my big sexy Samoan liked to cuddle." Seth teased.

Roman smiled brightly. "Every second I get to have you in my arms makes me happy."

"That's so cheesy." Seth laughed and looked at Roman's phone as a text came in.

Roman read the text and groaned. "We have to meet everyone in an hour."

"Back to the real world." Seth muttered.

They packed, showered and got ready and as Seth walked out of the bathroom, he heard Roman chuckle.

"What's so funny." Seth asked.

"You wear glasses?" Roman asked with a huge grin.

Seth adjusted his black-rimmed glasses self-consciously. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all Baby Boy." Roman said as he stepped closer to Seth. "You look like a sexy nerd that I want to corrupt in all sorts of nasty ways."

Seth gasped. "Don't talk like that when we don't have time. You're getting me hot."

Roman stepped closer to Seth again, backing him up against the door. "When this is all over we'll play out that little fantasy. I'll wear my old football jersey and we can have a long _'tutoring'_ session."

Seth bit his lip.

"Let me do that." Roman said as he pressed himself firmly against Seth and kissed him hard, biting his lip and then licking it to soothe the sting.

Seth whimpered and tried to pull Roman closer, but Roman pulled away smirking.

"We don't have time, remember." Roman said a satisfied smile on his face.

Seth breathed deeply. "If I didn't love you, I'd hate you."

Roman laughed and they went to meet the others.

* * *

They met up in the twins room and everyone put on bullet-proof vests under their jackets before moving out to the bus. They didn't want to spend much time in public so they called in a brunch order and Jimmy went in to pick it up. They ate and as the bus hit the open road, everyone was free to take off their bullet-proof vests. The next show was only a few hours away so everyone just did their own thing. Roman and the twins discussing security and the band playing video games. When they got close to the next city, everyone put the bullet-proof vests back on and rushed into the venue as fast as they could.

They gathered in the dressing room to start preparing for the concert.

Roman pulled Seth aside. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Seth said as he put his arms around Roman's neck. "Since I'm safe backstage, I'll worry about being nervous later."

Roman put his hands on Seth's sides, running his hands up and down, making Seth squirm. They kissed long and slowly, only breaking apart when the band started cheering.  
Seth blushed and Roman laughed, pulling Seth back into his arms.

"We've got to go check things out." Roman said as he pressed a kiss to Seth's forehead. "Jey will stay with you until we get back."

Seth sighed. "Okay. Hurry back."

"Be good." Roman said and quickly pecked Seth on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby." Seth called back. "Stay safe."

* * *

The longer Roman was away from him, the more Seth worried. He got his hair and makeup done, but his worry was starting to make him feel sick. He got up and went over to Jey. "Do you think that we could go for a walk?" he asked.

"Okay," Jey said getting up from his chair. "Just around backstage."

"Thanks." he said as they walked to the door. "I'm going a little stir-crazy in there."

They walked in comfortable silence for a while before Jey asked him a question. "Do you really love Roman?"

"Yes, I do." he said as he looked at Jey. "I've never met anyone like him before. He has the biggest heart."

"Yes, he does." Jey said. "As a cousin that's a close as a brother, I have to do the standard 'Don't hurt him, or I'll hurt you' threat."

Seth smiled. "I'm glad he has people like you to take care of him." he said, turning down another hallway. "I don't want to ever hurt him."

Jey smiled and they continued walking, passing an open door.

Seth heard a groan and a crash behind him before he felt a sharp sting in his neck and everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

They found Jey unconscious 30 minutes later in the hallway. They sent him to the hospital and searched the entire venue before cancelling the concert. They sent the band back to the hotel while Roman and Jimmy went to the hospital to wait for Jey to wake up.

Roman paced back and forth in the waiting room. He was sick with worry about Seth and his cousin. He looked over every piece of security footage, but nothing about it was suspicious. The hallway that Seth was taken from had no cameras since it was only staff offices. He had absolutely nothing to go on unless Jey saw something before he got knocked out. He looked over at Jimmy, knowing that his was hard on him too and he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Jimmy looked at him with a sad smile.  
Roman got up and took out his phone and dialed.

"Hello." Antonio answered. "Is Jey okay?"

"How did you know he was hurt?" Roman asked tiredly.

"Naomi called me. She's worried about her husband and brother-in-law." Antonio said.

"Some bad stuff went down." Roman said as he rubbed his forehead. "How fast can you get here? I could really use your help."

"I knew you'd be lost without me, my friend." Antonio chuckled lightly. "I'll be there in 30."

"How?" Roman asked, shocked.

Antonio sighed. "I was worried when I read your report, so I left earlier today."

Roman laughed. "Thanks man. You're the best."

"Keep me updated."

"Okay." Roman said. "See you soon."

The doctor came in soon after Roman ended the call.

Jimmy jumped up quickly. "How's my brother, Doc?"

"He's got a pretty bad concussion." The doctor said. "But he'll recover."

Roman let out a relieved breath. "Is he awake. We really need to talk to him."

"He isn't awake yet." The doctor said. "But you can sit with him. Try not to tire him out."

The doctor led them to Jey's room and they both took a seat around him and waited anxiously for him to wake up. They stood up as Antonio walked in the door.

"Has he woken up yet?" Antonio asked as he hugged Roman and then Jimmy.

"Not yet." Jimmy said sadly.

Antonio held up a bag. "I stopped off at a deli and got you sandwiches."

"I'm not hungry." Roman said quickly.

"Too bad." Antonio said shoving a sandwich into Roman's hands. "You're going to need your strength to find your boy. We don't need you fainting on us."

They heard a weak chuckle from the bed. "Could you imagine him fainting away like a little girl because he refused to eat?"

"Jey!"

"Uce!"

"Boss!"

"Is Seth okay?" Jey asked.

* * *

Seth woke up feeling nauseous and having a headache. His head was fuzzy so it took him a while to realize that he was tied to a chair. He couldn't remember how he got here. He took a few deep breaths and it seemed to help clear his mind. He remembered talking with Jey and seeing him lying on the floor. He hoped Jey would be alright or Roman would be devastated. Roman. God how he wished he was here. If this was the end, he wanted to see him one more time, hold him one more time and tell him that he was sorry that there wasn't going to he a future for them. Tell him that he had never loved anyone as much as he loved Roman. Seth started to feel tears filling his eyes, but he blinked them away. It wasn't over yet. He was going to fight as long as he could to get back to Roman and Jojo. He finally had something to fight for and he wasn't letting go that easily.


	22. Chapter 22

Seth was still alone one hour after he woke up. He had looked over the room he was in. There wasn't much in the way of furniture in the room other than the chair he was zip-tied to. The walls and floor were all cement so he figured that he must be in a basement. There was a door and a few empty shelves on the walls in front of him. The most disturbing things were actually behind him. The entire wall was covered in posters and pictures of him, the rest of the band cut out of them in most cases and a shelf was filled with their albums, DVD's, photobooks and calendars.

He tried not to focus on the shrine and get out of the chair. His wrists were zip-tied to the chair's wooden arms and his legs were secured to the chair legs. The chair was a bit too heavy to walk with, but if he stood up and slammed the chair down, he might be able to break it. He slowly stood up as tall as he could, and slammed the chair down as hard as he could. Nothing happened. He stood again and slammed the chair down. Again nothing. He did it again, but this time he heard a small creak from the chair. He smiled. He could do it if he just had the time. He stood up again and as he was about to slam the chair down, he heard the door knob rattling. His heart started racing and he sat down as quickly and quietly as he could and prepared to meet his stalker.

* * *

Jey looked around the room and asked again. "Is Seth okay?"

"We don't know." Roman said quietly. "He was taken."

"I'm so sorry, Uce." Jey said filling with guilt. "It was supposed to be safe."

"I know." Roman said putting has hand on Jey's. "It's not your fault."

"Did you see the guy, Boss?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, I did." Jey grinned. "I don't know if it will be enough, but I saw him."

Antonio took out a notebook and pen. "Tell us."

"He was shorter than us, but not short." Jey started. "He was definitely older, probably in his early fifties. Chubby with brown hair in a ponytail and a black hat on his head."

Roman gasped. "Wait, I think I saw someone like that in the security footage."

Roman took out his phone and started going through the footage. Finally, he found it. A man dressed in black, with a ponytail and cap, pushing a large crate through the loading dock and out one of the large cargo doors.

"Is that him?" Roman asked as he shoved the phone to Jey.

"Yep, that's him." Jey said.

"Send the footage to the band and see if they know him." Roman said as he grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to talk to the staff at the venue, see if they know him."

"I'll come with you." Jimmy said getting up.

"No." Roman said hugging Jimmy quickly. "Stay with Jey. He needs you and I'd feel better knowing you're with him."

Antonio grabbed Roman's uneaten sandwich and pushed it into his hands. "You eat and I'll drive."

Roman smiled and nodded.

"Hey." Jey grumbled. "I'm hungry too."

Antonio smiled and gave the third sandwich to Jey. "Feel better Boss."

* * *

Seth tried not to panic as the door slowly opened. A balding head peeked in and looked at him. This was his stalker? He looked so... tame, like an accountant or something, not someone who wrote threatening letters, killed dogs or shot at people. The man smiled at Seth and walked fully into the room. He brought his own chair with him and sat down in front of Seth and leaned his head on one hand as he looked Seth up and down.

"Hello, Seth." The man said. "We finally meet."

"Hello." Seth said, trying to play nice. "If you wanted to meet me, you could have come to an autograph signing."

"That wouldn't have been private enough for my needs." The man said with a little giggle. "Did you get my letters?"

Seth took a deep breath. "No, I didn't."

Rage filled the man's face and he reached forward and slapped Seth hard across the face. "Liar."

Seth's head snapped to the side. "I'm sorry, Mister." Seth said quickly. "My company didn't give me your letters, they don't give us any fan letters."

The man settled back in his chair. "Why are you being like this?" The man asked. "That's obviously a lie."

"No, it's not." Seth said. "We get so much fan mail that our CEO just stores them, he doesn't give them to us."

The man looked skeptical.

"I didn't know until a week ago." Seth said quietly. "I would have read them if I received them."

"Oh, sure." The man said getting up. "The great Seth Rollins would have read my letters if his big bad boss let him."

"I would have." Seth said desperately. "I love my fans."

"Is that what you're doing with that tattooed guy?" The man leaned over almost nose to nose with Seth. "'Loving' your fans."

"No." Seth said moving his head back. "He's my boyfriend."

The man ran his hand down Seth's chest. "I always wondered if you fucked guys."

Seth recoiled from the man's touch.

"Don't worry." The man laughed. "I'm not into guys. Although, you are pretty for a guy and by the looks of your 'boyfriend' you're definitely a bottom."

Seth felt sick and disgusted while this man looked at him like a piece of meat.

"Rockstars are all sluts anyway." The man continued. "You'd probably love it, after all, I am a fan."

The man pulled out a knife and Seth started to panic. He reached over and ran the knife lightly over Seth's neck, not breaking the skin before cutting Seth's shirt away.

"Please, don't!" Seth begged. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"Don't worry." The man smiled and sat back down in his chair. "I don't wanna fuck you. I just wanted to get your attention."


	23. Chapter 23

The drive back to the venue seemed like an eternity to Roman. Now that he knew Jey was going to be okay, all of his focus was on Seth. He had promised Seth that he would protect him and he failed. When Seth was safe Roman would protect him forever and love him forever. Roman heard his phone beep and looked at the text.

"The band doesn't recognize the guy in the video." Roman said discouraged.

Antonio nodded as he pulled into the parking lot.

When Seth disappeared, Roman told all the employees to stay behind for questions. Their boss was more than willing to keep everyone behind hoping to avoid a lawsuit from Hunter for Seth's kidnapping.

Antonio looked around the large meeting room trying to see the man from the video and shook his head at Roman when he didn't see him.

Roman approached the manager. "We have questions about this man captured by your security cameras." Roman showed him the phone. "Do you know who this man is?"

The manager took the phone and looked closely at it. "It looks like one of our event coordinators, Paul Heyman."

"I need his phone, address and any other info you have on this guy." Roman said anxiously.

"I really shouldn't." The manager said. He saw Roman tense up and quickly said. "But I don't want Mr. Rollins to be hurt."

Antonio saw that the manager was scared of Roman so he went back to the manager's office with him to get the information.

"Has Mr. Heyman been acting any differently these last months?" Antonio asked.

"Yes." The manager said as he looked through his employee contact info. "He's been withdrawn, tempermental and he missed a few days of work this week."

Antonio guessed that those missed days were spent tormenting Seth.

"Here's everything I have on Paul." The manager said writing on a note pad. "I hope you find Mr. Rollins."

Antonio took the paper and shook the manager's hand. "Thank you."

* * *

Seth took deep breaths. The man said he wanted his attention and then he just left the room. He wondered what the man wanted with him. He had hit him, yelled at him and even threatened to rape him, and then just walked away. That part was fine with Seth because he could work on breaking this chair. He stood up and slammed the chair down hearing a loud crack. He stood up again and slammed the chair down with all his strength. He heard a louder crack just as the man walked back into the room. Seth looked up, fear in his eyes when he saw what the man was holding... a gun.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The man said sitting on his chair again. "You're a bad boy Seth."

"Please Sir, how can I make you forgive me for ignoring you." Seth asked, close to tears.

"Enough with the 'Sir', you can call me Paul." Paul said leveling the gun at Seth's chest. "I've thought about it and I think the best way to end this is for me to end both of us."

Seth gasped. "Why? Neither of us has to die."

"Do you know what it feels like to feel a connection to someone?" Paul said, getting up and pacing the room. "Feel like you've experienced everything that someone else has?"  
Paul walked over and ran his fingers over all of Curb's albums and pulled out their latest 'Stomp'. "Everything you've ever sung about, I've experienced, we've both experienced. It's almost like you're singing just for me, like we're soulmates."

Seth didn't know that to say. It seemed like Paul just wanted to rant, not answers to his questions so Seth stayed silent.

"Do you know what it feels like to write a letter to that singer, expressing your admiration to them, your unending support and well wishes and not get even a 'Thank You!?" Paul continued, voice rising in pitch. "Do you know the betrayal and hurt that caused me? I thought we were soulmates." Paul's voice continued rising, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "I loved you and I was nothing to you. Seth Rollins made me feel like nothing!"

"I'm sorry." Seth whimpered in fear. "I wish I could take all this back, but I can't. All I can do is apologize."

"No." Paul said a little more calmly. "You can die and that will make everything better."

"How?" Seth said desperately. "Me dying won't ease the pain I caused you."

"Oh but it will." Paul said excitedly. "Think of all the pain your death will cause. Your fans, friends, family, Dean, Xavier, Dolph and your boyfriend will be devastated. Their pain will eclipse mine and when I kill myself, we will finally be together sharing the same experiences again. Just like soulmates."

* * *

Antonio and Roman ran out to the SUV to go to Paul's address. Antonio drove while Roman found out everything he could about Paul Heyman.

"This isn't good." Roman told Antonio. "It says that Paul Heyman has always had behavioral and emotional problems since childhood. Also he is on some medication for an undisclosed mental illness."

Roman rubbed his eyes before continuing. "He was passed around foster homes as a child and kept mostly to himself. Two men in other states have filed restraining orders against him for stalking; Curtis Axel and Ryan Ryback."

"Anything violent." Antonio asked.

"No. Nothing I can find anyway." Roman said. "The most I've seen is that he was fired from 2 jobs for yelling at co-workers."

"Well, we have hope that Seth is unharmed anyway." Antonio said trying to comfort Roman.

"Yeah." Roman said quietly. "The restraining order states that he would send letters to the men claiming that they were soulmates because they had similar pasts with neglectful or absent parents."

Roman put his head back on the headrest. "Seth told me he had neglectful parents and that he writes all his songs from experiences that he has had in his life."

"At least we know why he chose Seth." Antonio said.


	24. Chapter 24

"Roman, we can't just storm in there." Antonio said as they pulled up to Paul's house. "We need a plan."

"I know." Roman said trying to use his instincts as a bodyguard instead of his instincts as a boyfriend. "We'll circle the house looking for a way in. If we don't find one, we make one."

Antonio nods and they exited the SUV and walked to the house. They quietly searched around the house, not seeing any lights on or windows open. They came to the back door and saw that the door knob with a lock on it was damaged and loose. Antonio knelt down by the knob and took out a small set of tools and started fiddling with it while Roman covered him with his gun.

"I think I got it." Antonio whispered after a few minutes.

"When we get in there, you take the first floor." Roman whispered. "I'll take the basement."

Antonio nodded and drew his own gun. They entered the house quietly and noticed that it was silent. Antonio went off through the kitchen and Roman headed over to the basement door. He started to walk down the stairs at the very sides of the steps, hoping that his weight wouldn't make the steps creak.

* * *

Seth started struggling, knowing that it was useless because of the tight zip-ties but he was starting to panic as Paul aimed the gun at him again.

"Don't be afraid." Paul said as he watched Seth struggle. "When we're dead there wont be anymore pain or hurt for us."

"Please Paul." Seth whispered. "For the first time in my life I have something to live for. My boyfriend has a daughter and we're going to be a family. Please don't kill me."

Paul walked up and put the gun to Seth's temple. Seth tried to move his head but Paul was holding him by the hair. "Trust me Seth." Paul said sadly. "This is the best way."

Seth felt the gun touching his head and felt tears falling down his face. "I love you Roman." he said as he closed his eyes.

Seth's eyes popped open when he heard the door crash open. He looked up and saw Roman in the doorway turn his gun towards Paul, but Paul was faster. Seth watched in horror as Paul shot Roman three times and Roman collapsed to the floor.

"NO!" Seth screamed out, sobbing uncontrollably as he watched the man he loved more than anything lie motionless on the floor.

Paul turned back to Seth and watched him cry. "I guess this way works too. I've broken your heart just like you broke mine." Paul brought the gun up towards Seth's head.

"Go ahead." Seth said brokenly. "I don't care anymore. Kill me."


	25. Chapter 25

A gunshot rang out in the room and Paul fell to the floor dead. Seth looked over at Paul's dead body numbly. Nothing mattered anymore without Roman. He felt a hand on his, but kept his eyes on Paul's body.

"Baby Boy, are you okay?" Roman asked as he turned Seth's face to look at him.

Seth's eyes were teary as he looked at Roman. "Am I dead too?" Seth asked as he looked at Roman's ghost.

Roman kissed Seth on the forehead. "No. We're both alive." Roman lifted his shirt and showed the bullet-proof vest he was wearing with three bullets sticking out of it.

Seth started crying again and Roman cut the zip-ties off Seth and pulled him into his arms. Antonio rushed in with his gun drawn and sighed in relief when he saw that both Roman and Seth were okay. He went over to Paul and checked for a pulse, finding none.

Roman felt Seth slump in his arms. "Antonio, help me with him." Roman said, standing Seth up. "I think he passed out."

They carried Seth between them with one arm over each of their shoulders up the stairs. Roman picked Seth up in his arms and Antonio opened the door for them and walked with them out to the SUV. Roman buckled Seth into the passenger seat and got into the drivers seat.

"I'll stay here and take care of things with the authorities." Antonio said as he closed the door after Roman.

"Antonio." Roman said through the open window. "I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for us."

Antonio thought for a second. "Find out if Seth knows that hot singer Aksana so he can set us up on a date."

Roman laughed. "Will do."

* * *

Seth opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. He saw soft grey eyes looking at him and smiled. "Have I ever told you that I love you."

Roman laughed and leaned forward to kiss Seth gently. "I love you too." Roman said when he pulled away.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Seth asked as Roman passed him some water to drink.

"You don't remember passing out on me?" Roman asked sitting down and holding Seth's hand.

"No." Seth said squeezing Roman's hand back.

"You're okay now. It was just stress mixed with whatever drug he pumped you with." Roman said as he looked deep in Seth's eyes. "You'll be good to go soon."

Seth jumped as the door burst open as Dean lead the rest of the band and Glenn into the room. Dean hugged Seth hard and Xavier pushed him out of the way so he could have a turn hugging Seth.

"You really scared us man." Dolph said as he took his turn hugging Seth.

"Sorry about that guys." Seth said as he looked at all his friends.

"Not your fault." Dean said. "We're just glad you're safe."

"Hunter must be pissed that we missed the concert last night." Seth said.

"Kind of." Glenn said. "He was pissed and worried. In fact we have to leave soon to go to the next venue."

"Really?" Roman asked in shock. "He's in the hospital after a traumatic experience."

"It's okay." Seth said patting Roman's hand. "I want to get back to my normal life as soon as possible and try to forget about this whole week."

"You're not cleared to leave the hospital yet, so we will go in the bus without you and you can drive there on your own." Glenn said as he ushered the band out of the room with a chorus of 'Good Byes' and 'Get Well Soons'.

"I almost forgot to ask." Seth said to Roman. "Is Jey okay."

"Yeah, just a concussion." Roman answered absently. "He's already resting back at the hotel."

"Good. I was worried." Seth said noticing Roman wasn't looking at him. "What's wrong, Baby."

Roman sighed. "When you said you wanted to forget this week, did you mean me too?"

Seth was shocked. "Never. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Roman gave a breathtaking smile as he climbed up onto the hospital bed with Seth. He lay on his side with his arm around Seth's waist and his head on Seth's chest and cuddled into him tightly. Seth smiled and put his arm around Roman's back and cuddled him right back.


	26. Chapter 26

The rest of the tour flew by and Seth was the happiest he ever was. His love for Roman and Jojo grew everyday even though he had never met Jojo in person. It was the last day and everyone would be in their own homes tonight, not cramped together in the bus. Roman and Seth were cuddling in bed together after a very thorough 'Goodbye.'

"I wish you were coming home with me today." Roman said running his fingers down Seth's naked side, slightly tickling.

"Me too Baby." Seth sighed contentedly. "But you should have some time with your daughter first. I know how much you miss her."

"I do." Roman said thoughtfully. "But I'll miss you too."

"I'll be so lonely in my apartment by myself." Seth said, tracing the tattoo on Roman's chest. "But we'll see each other tomorrow."

"Are you nervous?" Roman asked curiously.

"Why would I be nervous?" Seth said anxiously. "I'm only meeting your daughter and seeking her approval on our relationship."

Roman laughed. "It's not like you're strangers or anything. You've been talking for a month already."

"That's different." Seth grumbled. "Knowing that your Dad is dating a man and actually seeing it with your own eyes could change her mind."

"It won't." Roman assured him. "She loves you and is already planning family trips."

"Family trips." Seth chuckled. "A month ago I would have said you were crazy if you suggested I'd willingly hang out with a kid, let alone look forward to it."

Roman leaned down and pressed a kiss to Seth's lips. "How did I get so lucky as to find my Prince Charming."

Seth laughed. "I'm hardly Prince Charming, but I've found my Knight in Shining Armor."

* * *

Seth spent a restless night sleeping without Roman for the first time in a month. Today was the day he was going to meet Jojo in person and he was nervous. He spent extra time getting ready for the barbecue Roman was throwing. All of their friends would be there. Dean and Renee, Xavier, Dolph, Jimmy and Naomi and Jimmy's kids, Jey and his wife and kids, Glenn and his wife and even Antonio and Aksana who had actually started dating 2 weeks ago.

He put on some black cargo shorts and a colorful band t-shirt and pulled his two-toned hair back into a low ponytail. He stuffed his phone and wallet into his pockets, put his sunglasses on and grabbed his keys before leaving the apartment.

He drove down to Roman's house, slightly worried about meeting Roman's little princess. He was used to rejection, but he was terrified that Jojo wouldn't like him. He wanted Roman and he wanted Jojo. He was ready to be a family man and Jojo's reaction could break his heart.

He pulled up outside Roman's large house and took a deep breath before getting out of the car. He walked towards the door and it suddenly flew open and he was attacked by something small and pink. He looked down and saw an adorable dark-haired little girl hugging him tightly around the waist. He crouched down and hugged her properly and saw Roman watching them and smiling.

Jojo pulled back shyly. "Hi, Sethie."

Seth smiled and said "Hello, Sweetie."

Roman walked over and held Seth's hand. "Hello again."

"Hi." Seth said shyly.

"He's so cute Daddy." Jojo said happily. "Can we keep him."

"He's not a puppy, Jojo." Roman laughed. "But if he wants to keep us and we want to keep him..."

"I want to keep you." Seth rushed out.

Roman stepped forward and kissed Seth softly on the lips as Jojo squealed and clapped.

Roman grabbed one of Jojo's hands and Seth grabbed the other and they walked off into the backyard together to enjoy time with their friends, for the first time as a family.

* * *

Author's Note  
This is my first fanfiction and I was really shy about posting it. I wrote it out on paper over the span of two weeks before I uploaded it because I didn't want to chicken out and stop uploading it. I updated it so frequently because the chapters were short and I didn't want to make people wait so long for updates. To be honest, I was so nervous about uploading it that I wanted it finished as fast as possible. Thanks to everyone that read, commented and favourited this story. My goal was five comments but I would have been happy just knowing that one person liked it. Super big thanks to thefunnyone19 for encouraging me to keep going. I don't know if I will write anything again, but if I do, I won't be so nervous. Writing it was fun and I hope you had fun reading it.  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
